Sequel to The Escort
by Lis123
Summary: Chp 29-48 end of the Escort.
1. Job searching

**Don't get too excited. This is NOT a sequel, this is the same ending of The Escort. I just decided to split the story into two parts since most people liked the beginning and not the end. Now you have a choice, you can save/read both parts or choose to just read/save the first half, up to you. Thanks for reading! ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on my lid covered toilet, staring at the device that lay on the bathroom countertop. It has been one week, one whole week of waiting and stressing over the possibility of being pregnant. Edward had reminded me time and time again he would be there for me if I was indeed pregnant. It meant a lot to hear that but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder if he would still stick around after hearing the results.

Even after Edward expressed his true feelings for me, nothing really changed between us. He still came around every once in a while to make sure I was doing okay but he kept his distance. We were close when it came to sleeping. Edward pretty much slept over at my house every night and of course was big on the whole cuddling thing. However, that was the only intimate touching that was shared between us since we first expressed our I love you's to each other and decided to deal with this whole pregnancy issue. I think he was just as nervous as I was to know the outcome.

Though it would have been nice to have Edward by my side while I waited for the test results, a part of me was glad he wasn't around for them. I was scared enough as it was I didn't need Edward's added nervous energy on top of my own. A part of me was nervous to see Edward's face when the results were revealed. I wondered if he would be relieved or angered.

Instead, I had Alice by my side. I already peed on the stick. All that was left to do was wait for the time to past and read the results. We made an agreement that Alice would read the outcome to me. I was too nervous to do it myself.

All week Alice rambled on about how I would make a great mother and how she would love to be an auntie. She told me she would be called Aunt Alice, and would take the little one on many shopping trips. I of course reminded her that we didn't even know the results yet. She would just grin and her eyes would light up as I pigged out on some good junk food. I couldn't understand how she could be so sure I was pregnant. I was always a nervous eater. So, I couldn't really say my eating habits changed or anything else for that matter.

I nearly jumped off the toilet in surprise when the little timer we set went off. It was time. It was scary to know a tiny stick was going to predict my future. Everything could possibly change in mere minutes.

I took a deep, shaky breath as Alice brought the stick up to her view. I anxiously watched her face as I chewed on my nails nervously. I hoped her facial expressions might give something away. However, her face remained blank. Alice was quiet too. I had never seen her quiet before. I took that as a bad sign.

**Shit, that doesn't look good.**

"Well?" I asked anxiously, not really sure if I wanted to know the results or not.

She slowly turned the device over revealing two light pink lines. I thought back trying to recall what that meant.

**Two lines, what the hell does that mean again?**

**Shit, please be negative, please be negative.**

"It's positive." Alice clarified, unable to hold her hidden smile back anymore.

**What!**

"What?" I asked grabbing the packet the device came out of, reading what two lines indicated again.

**No, that can't be right.**

**Alice must have read it wrong.**

"You're going to be a mommy!" Alice gushed, jumping up and down in excitement.

**What the hell is she so excited about?**

I skim the box over and sure enough Alice was right. Two lines meant positive and one line meant negative. What this meant for Edward and me, I wasn't sure. He didn't even have a job yet. He was actually out looking for a new job during my home testing.

**Why God, why?**

**What did I ever do to deserve this?**

**Shit, how is Edward going to take the news?**

I sat there stunned as Alice came up and gave me a hug.

**What am I going to do?**

"No, no, no, I don't think so." I voiced, braking Alice's death squeeze heading out the room.

Alice's form turned from happy to confused in a blink of an eye, and quickly followed me out to the main entrance.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice questioned as I opened the front door.

"To the doctors. Obviously there has been some mistake with that stupid test kit. I'm going to see what a professional doctor has to say."

"Bella, those tests are pretty precise. There like ninety seven percent accurate." Alice stated.

"Yeah, well, that leaves a three percent chance of error. I want to be one hundred percent sure about this. You stay here. I don't want Edward to come back here to find no one around and I'm not sure when he will be coming back."

"Wait, what if Edward does come back here before you, what do I say?" Alice asked unsure.

"Tell him I went to the doctor for a normal checkup. He is already worried enough as it is. I don't want to worry him until there is something to worry him about. I should be back soon. Thanks Alice." I voiced before closing the door behind me.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Okay Edward, tell me a little bit about yourself?" A man in a business suit who was interviewing me asked.

It was a little hard to concentrate, as well as hear what Sam, my interviewer, was asking. There was lots of loud noises and lot of movements happening around us. It was kind of annoying. The sounds of people chatting loudly, along with banging dishes and shouts and cheers over the game that was on the television in the bar area was very distracting. I forced myself to keep eye contact with Sam even though I was aching to know what was going on around me. I even smiled a couple of times; trying to assure him of the confidence I once had in myself.

"Well, what would you like to know? I don't want to bore you with my life story." I said.

**Shit, what am I doing?**

Sam didn't look pleased with my response. I panicked and began to ramble.

"Wait, I mean, not that am boring I just don't want to waste your time. I sure you are a busy man and need to get back to work soon. You guys look packed today."

**What is wrong with me?**

**Dumbass, am I trying to sabotage my chances?**

I could feel the sweat start to come over my forehead and suddenly my tie was starting to feel like it was choking me. I fought the urge to loosen it and gave Sam another smile.

**God it's hot in here.**

**I can't wait to get out of these clothes.**

Sam let out a sigh looking over my application.

"Okay, let's move on. How about you tell me what the position is you're applying for?" He said meeting my eyes again.

"I'm applying for a waiter position. I have been a waiter before, so I already know what it entitles." I stated.

Sam's once disappointed expression lightened up at the news. He was now looking hopeful which helped me feel better about my chances as well.

"Why should we hire you?" He challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I have experience in this field and I'm good with people. I have a great memory. I never forgot an order or made a mistake on someone's order before."

Sam nodded along to my words as he looked his questions over.

"What's the reason for leaving your last job?" He asked curious.

**Fuck!**

**This was a bad idea.**

**What the fuck do I say?**

**I refused to fuck women for money anymore or my boss went to jail for running a prostitution agency?**

I think Sam could tell I was uncomfortable over his recent question. I sat quiet for a good minute or two and began fidgeting with my hands.

"Umm, it's complicated and I rather not go into it, if you don't mind. I'll just say my last boss and I didn't agree on much and I felt taken advantage of."

"Sure, I understand. You have a right to your privacy. As long as your reason for living wasn't because of violence or anything of that nature, we are good."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a very even-tempered man."

**For the most part anyway.**

"Good, glad to hear that. Now, what do you hope to gain working here?"

"That's easy, I hope to gain what everyone hopes to gain, money." I said with a chuckle.

Sam was not laughing in fact his face was stern.

**Shit, I should have said knowledge or responsibility.**

**I think I would have better luck if I just tape my mouth shut and nod.**

**This is going to be a long interview.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the examination table and waited for the doctor to arrive. It felt like an hour had passed before my doctor entered the door. Though it had only been about a fifteen minute wait in reality, it felt like an eternity.

I quickly sat up as he came in. I gave him a quick look over. He was quite attractive for an older man. He had a kind looking face with his blue eyes and warm smile. He had short blonde hair, a nice lean, tall built and went by the name of Cullen, Dr. Cullen.

I had to laugh at that. God was surely playing a sick joke on me. Out of all the doctors I could have gotten I had to get the one with the same last name as Edward.

**It's just a coincidence.**

**There are many Cullen's in the world today.**

**Besides, Edward doesn't have blonde hair.**

"Tell me Bella, what brings you here today?" He asked looking up from his chart, scanning me over for any visible injuries.

I lightly blushed feeling his eyes on me. It took me a moment to respond.

"Oh, ah, umm, a blood test." I announced shyly.

He nodded while writing on his chart.

"Okay, what kind of blood test?"

"Umm, a pregnancy test." I mumbled biting on my lower lip.

Dr. Cullen stopped writing long enough to give me a sympathetic look. I guess my nervousness was easy to see.

"Oh, you're twenty four. I have a son around that age." Dr. Cullen announced as he continued looking over my paper work.

**It can't be, can it?**

**Edward never mention was his father did for a living.**

**Shit!**

**The last thing I need is for Edward's possible father to find out I'm pregnant before he even knows.**

"Oh, really?" I replied, humoring him.

"Yes, he is pretty successful. He works as a music agent."

**Oh thank you god!**

"Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah, the only thing is he is not so good in the love department. I guess that's how it works though; you either have the career or the love life. Not many people are lucky enough to have both. I'm fortunate to be one of those few people."

"Awe, how sweet."

"What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" He asked intrigued.

"Umm, sort of. It's complicated." I stated, not really wanting to talk about it.

Dr. Cullen smiled before speaking.

"Love always is. I'll be right back, I just have to plug in some information into the computer and then we will go ahead with the test, okay?"

"Uh huh, oh, just out of curiosity, what is your son's name? I might have heard of his agency."

"Oh. Edward, Edward Cullen. I'll be right back."

**What the fuck?**

**Are you fucking kidding me?**

I was so upset. I just met my boyfriend's father and he never even heard of me. He thought Edward was single. Shit, well I guess technically he was. We never talked about becoming boyfriend and girlfriend but we were way past friends. You would think he would at least mention me to his parents. My parents knew about Edward already. Shit, my dad wasn't even talking to me because of it.

* * *

I came back home to find only Edward waiting inside. He was sitting on the couch still in his suit, his tie was off though and the two top buttons on his dress shirt were undone. He looked hot as always but I was not about to have his appearance affect me like it often did. I was pissed off at him and he was going to get what was coming to him.

"So, what happened, Alice said you went to the doctor. Is everything okay, did you find out the results?" He asked anxious for the news, getting up from his spot and coming closer.

"Guess who my doctor was?" I challenged.

Edward took a step back sensing my angered mood.

"Who?"

"Your father."

Edward cringed at my words and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh really, that's awkward."

"Yeah, guess how awkward it was for me to find out he knows nothing about me."

"Bella…"

"Edward, why haven't told your parents about us? My parents already know all about you."

"Exactly, and look how that turned out. I want to wait till I'm settled in a new job and I'm back in college before talking to them."

"Okay, well, for your information, you're going to have to find a new job fast."

"Why?"

"Because I can't afford a baby alone on my salary."

"You mean you're…"

"I took a test and had blood work done. It's been confirmed, I'm pregnant."

Edward gasped in surprised. I expected him to run out the front door, instead, he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I won't let you down Bella. I'm in this all the way." He whispered next to my ear.

**Am I the only one not looking forward to this?**

* * *

**Note: **Sorry, I know this chapter is not the best. I could have waited and seen if I felt like added more later on but I'm impatient. Lol! By the way, happy mother's day to all the moms out there! ;)


	2. Motherhood sucks

**Question from bzwifenmom24-7: How can Bella afford to pay for Edward's services when he was an Escort but not be able to afford to raise a baby?**

Let me break this down as best as I can. Bella makes around 54,000 a year as a librarian. I looked it up. They do actually make that much a year. She has paid Edward for his services about five times before requesting to be friends only. So, she paid about 1,000 to 2,000 a visit. Making the totally around 5,000 to 10,000 dollars that she spent on Edward. God, I feel like I'm back in math class.

Bella would make 4,500 a month from her job, plus her father helps her with her house payments if she needs it. Let's just say she is a very good money saver and that is how she could afford Edward's charge rate.

Now, as far as a baby goes, you would know more than me on the issue I'm guessing just by looking at your pen name. I'm not a parent so I don't know the cost of a child; though I know they are not cheap. Buying clothes, future, diapers, food, doctor visits, etc... Shoot, I have a pet cat and I work at an animal hospital and I know from experience in that department at least, that animals are not cheap. So I can only imagine children are even more expensive than animals and that Bella would not be able to afford one on her own without Edward's help.

I hope this answers your question.

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks since I found out Bella was pregnant with my baby.

At first, I was terrified at the thought of having a baby with Bella. I wasn't sure how good of a father I would be. My own dad was more of a business man than an actual father. He was there for me, but left all the emotional stuff up to my mother to deal with.

I didn't want to come off as cold or distant to our child. I wanted to be there for them and let them know I cared and wanted them in my life even if their presence wasn't a planned one.

It has been worrisome with all the rejection I had been getting in the business world. As the weeks flew by my bills started to pile up. I desperately needed a job with a baby on the way and having payments that were owed.

From the outside looking in, I'm sure most people probably thought with the high price ranges I asked for during my escorting days I would be rich. That couldn't be further from the truth. The fact is, that I had to spend my first year proving myself to my clients and to Jane that I was worthy of higher pay.

The first year, I was making about five hundred dollars a week. Back then, I didn't have a client every day. I only had a couple of clients than and only saw them once a week. I was making around three thousand dollars a month. However, I only got to take home about half of that money. Jane got the rest.

Jane was the rich one. She banked off of all her Escorts. Everyone had to pay Jane about forty to fifty percent of their weekly earnings. That's how she made her living, sitting on her ass and collecting cash from her hard working employees.

Jane wasn't completely useless though, she was good at promoting her agency to new clients. She was pretty smart too. She actually had a degree in business marketing.

Once I became more popular and more experienced, I was making a thousand to two thousand a visit and seeing a different client five days a week. I ranked up five to seven thousand dollars in a week but with Jane taking her forty to fifty percent share, that didn't leave a lot left for me.

I know that still sounds pretty decent considering what most people receive in a week but with a monthly house mortgage and regular bills to pay, there wasn't much left.

I entered the Escorting world under misleading views. I thought it would make me rich and be the best job ever. It was a prison and I was stupid and naive to believe otherwise.

Even though there was an ugly side to Escorting, I liked that fact that my clients weren't opposed to the idea of teaching me things. I didn't have to worry about not having enough experience in the bedroom. My clients didn't care. Becoming a pro in the bedroom was not something someone is born with. It's something you learn. Over time, by watching my clients faces, body language and hearing their words of pleasure and distaste I was able to learn the art of pleasing. It was crazy how much faith my clients had in me to do a good job, that they would give a stranger a chance.

That's all I needed was a chance to show someone like Sam, I could do anything they wanted if they just gave me a chance.

All the managers I went on job interviews with gave me the same reason for not hiring me. I didn't have the qualifications they were looking for. In other words, I didn't have the degree they needed and wanted their workers to possess. Even Sam called me back to tell me he ended up hiring someone else for the waiter position I applied for.

Nobody believed enough in me to hire me. No one wanted to take the time or patience to teach me the basics. Everyone was lazy. They wanted all their employees already taught what to do.

It was not looking good. I needed to find a job quick before I became homeless, for lack of house payments and lived off of Bella. I was not going to do that. I refuse to let my financial problems be a burden to her. Of course, she offered to help me until I could get back on my feet. Though, I stubbornly declined. I wanted to make my own money and not be ashamed of how I was making it.

I spent a good portion of my life relying on other's to pay my bills. I didn't want to have to do that anymore. I wanted my independence back. I wanted to be proud of what I accomplished instead of ashamed. I wanted to move on from my past and face the future with my head held high.

Hearing that Bella was going to have my child really helped open my eyes. It helped me see all the possibilities there were in my future and it helped me realize what I had to do to reach my goals. It helped motivate me to want to be a better man than I currently was.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was relieved that Edward decided he wanted to stick around and help me with the baby. I couldn't imagine being a single parent and all that came along with it. Thankfully, that was one obstacle I no longer had to worry about. Though, it wasn't easy being around Edward and feeling the emotions I felt for him and not being able to express them. These last few weeks have been hell for me.

First, finding out I was indeed pregnant and then, having to see such a beautiful man as Edward was get rejected left and right from job interview after job interview. It killed me to see him come through my front door every night looking defeated, that these people could not see what a great guy and hard worker Edward was.

However, the worst part was not being able to touch Edward like I wanted. I was so sexually frustrated I thought I was going to burst. I loved Edward and he loved me, yet, we never expressed it. We never touched each other except in sleep. It was driving me crazy. Sex was never something I cared for and now I craved it like I craved chocolate. It was a sick obsession I was having and I couldn't understand why Edward didn't feel the same.

I often wondered if Edward lost interest me, if finding out I was pregnant made me lose my sex appeal. I wasn't showing yet, there was not baby bump in sight. Nevertheless, maybe something about their being a creature in my stomach rubbed Edward the wrong way.

It's sad to say, but Edward showed more affection and more physical attention to me before we ever said I love you to each other. Since then it's been downhill.

**I want my sexy, lustful Edward back.**

**I miss him.**

**My body misses him.**

* * *

Edward and I were sitting on the sofa hanging out with my best friend Alice and her man Jasper. I didn't know much about Jasper and he didn't like to talk very much. In fact, he was quieter than I was which I didn't even know was possible.

Alice has been dating Jasper for six months and things are getting serious between the two. He seemed like a real genuine guy and he makes Alice happy. That's all that mattered. I never seen Alice so in love before, it was a sweet sight to behold.

Every couple of words, Alice and Jasper would pause and look over at each other and smile. Their hands were joined the whole time.

I glanced over up at Edward to see where his mind was at. I could tell he was still stressed about the whole job issue he was having. His eyes met mine briefly. I smiled up at him trying to hold his attention. He gave a smile back but it didn't reach his eyes. In fact, it left his lips so quickly, I wondered if it was even there in the first place or if my mind was playing tricks on me. I frowned as Edward looked away focusing his attention on something Jasper was saying.

We continued with the small talk for a little while and after a couple of beers between the three, I could tell they were getting buzzed. We started to watch television and somehow ended up on a porno channel. Which everyone except me thought it would be funny to watch and criticize what the porn stars where doing wrong in their sex scenes and laugh about how fake it was.

**I can't believe we are actually watching this stuff.**

**This is so awkward.**

**Does no one else find this as awkward as me?**

I found it embarrassing watching porn with my friends and Edward. Sure, I had sex a couple of times and wanted to do it again, badly. However, it just felt weird watching something like that with friends. Even more so when the stuff I would usually agree with them on being stupid and played out was actually turning me on. I couldn't believe I was getting turned on by a porno, a poorly made one at that.

**Shit, is it okay to be turned on by this stuff?**

**I can't believe this is making me wet, how embarrassing.**

**I hope no one notices.**

"They always have that same cheesy music. You think they could put in some good r/b music to get you in the mood. Instead they put this crap on there." Alice snickered.

"Yeah and the dialogue is always corny too." Edward added as he chuckled along.

"What, you mean like, can I come in?" "I would love for you to cum in me." Jasper replied, trying to hold in his laughter.

The gang continued their laughing fits as they made cracks at the film.

I watched as the guy on the screen pushed the fake breasted woman against the wall of her home and begin to bang her senseless. She screamed at the top of her lungs, wrapping her legs around his muscular body, begging for more, telling the man not to stop, as if he was giving her the best orgasm of her life.

I found myself panting with need. I bit my lower lip, hushing my pants and trying to ignore the wetness I was feeling down below.

**Shit, I'm horny.**

**How much longer do I have to sit through this?**

"Why does the woman always have to scream like that? It sounds like she's dying. It's freaken annoying. Real woman don't sound like that, right Bella?" Alice asked, causing everyone's eyes to land on me.

I blushed at the unwanted attention.

"Uh huh, yeah. I'm kind of tired. I think I'll head to bed." I announced getting up from my spot.

"Yeah, I guess it's getting late. We should be heading home." Alice said looking towards Jasper who was drinking the last of his beer.

"Yeah sure, see you guys later." Jasper voiced, setting his cup down and following Alice out the door.

I turned around to find Edward still sitting on the couch, drinking from his bottle.

"Are you coming?" I questioned eager for attention from him in the bedroom.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just want to finish my beer first. You can go ahead without me. I'll be there soon." Edward voiced, changing the channel on the television.

I let out a huff in annoyance, noticing how laid back Edward looked. He was in his own little zone, drinking his beer and watching the news in the quiet of the night. He seemed so miserable the last few weeks with his work troubles. I didn't want to ruin his one chance for rest and relaxation. Tomorrow was another day he had to go job searching. Another chance of rejection.

I left Edward alone and headed to my room knowing I would be waiting up awhile for him, but he was well worth the wait. I quickly threw on my nightgown and got under the covers waiting for Edward to arrive.

It took a good twenty minutes till Edward came through my bedroom door. He silently stripped to his boxers and got under my covers next to me. I leaned forward hinting I wanted a kiss. The truth was I wanted more than a kiss, but it was a start and I didn't want to scare Edward off by being too forward.

Edward pressed his lips against mine in a light kiss, so light in fact, it felt like I was kissing the air as oppose to his mouth. I frowned as he parted from my lips whispering good night. I watched stunned as he shut his eyes and headed off to sleep. It never even crossed his mind to have sex with me. I was so frustrated and lonely.

I lifted my covers and glared down at my flat stomach.

**This is all your fault.**

**What's so great about babies anyway?**

I squeezed my eyes shut and silently forced the sleep to come.

It took a good half hour till sleep actually took over me.

* * *

I went to turn from my back to my side only to find that both of my hands were tied together, and tied above my head against the bedpost. I was also wearing a blindfold, so I could not see anything. I was at Edward's mercy.

I never thought I would think something that dominant would turn me on but it was the hottest thing ever.

I heard Edward's husky voice in my ear as he began to tease me with his words.

"You know, some people have been known to get off without any form of penetration."

I wiggled against my restraints in excitement, looking for a way out and to have Edward like I wanted. It's was no use though, the ropes were tied well and my hands weren't going anywhere.

I sighed in frustration, anxious for Edward's touch, needing to feel his hard body against my own.

I gasped in surprised as Edward ran his unshaven face along my legs and stomach. The light stubble scratched my skin teasingly, and pushed me closer to my limits. I was so close to begging it's was not even funny.

I could tell Edward loved watching me squirm and tug on the ropes. It amused him that I wanted him so much. He snickered against my skin.

I was Edward's sex toy in that moment. He had the power to do what he wanted with me and there was nothing I could do about it.

I whimpered with need as Edward all but growled in my ear, "You're all mine."

"You want me Bella?"

"Always." I moaned hearing the sound of a zipper and the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning out loud as I felt Edward's hard, naked body pressed against my own. I could feel his hard dick poking my lower stomach, making me shiver in anticipation.

"How wet are we?" Edward questioned, moving a hand down between my weak legs and parted them.

I panted heavily, eagerly waiting to feel his touch but it never came.

I opened my eyes to find that I was not blind folded or tied up. Edward was not even on top of me naked with kinky intentions. He was sleeping next to me oblivious of my lustful dreams and disappointed sex life.

**Fuck my life.**

* * *

**Note: **Please bear with me. I know the money part of this story is confusing readers as to how much Edward truly made the two years he worked as an Escort. I'm not the best at math. I just went with the flow and didn't really plan ahead to calculate how much everything would cost and what sounded believable and what didn't as for what he is worth.

Please don't get sidetrack with the money percentage. I want to stress to you guys that the money is not important here. It is not and should not be the focus of this story. Bella and Edward's relationship is and will always be the main focus of this story.

I make mistakes like everyone else. Please don't jump on me towards ever error. I know there are questions and some confusion. If you have a question I will answer it the best I can.

On a lighter note, I just want to say thank you to everyone who sent your get wells and shared your own experiences you had with cat bites, during my whole wound ordeal. I'm glad to say my hand is back to normal.

If you have any questions, let me know and I'll try to answer them. Unfortunately, I can't reply to your reviews. There is something up on this site with sending replies to reviews. However, I can PM you or write a comment in my note section directed to you and answer your questions.

Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. ;)


	3. Spicing things up

**BPOV**

"Bella, what a nice surprise. I'm so glad you decided to stop by. I haven't heard from Edward in three weeks, I was starting to worry about you two." Dr. Roberts voiced with a smile on her face.

I nervously eyed the chair next to where I was standing, not sure if I should sit down or if I should just leave. Dr. Roberts noticed my anxiety. Her smile vanished as she realized I was there to talk about my problems not to give her a cheerful update. She gestured towards the chair telling me to have a seat.

"Tell me, what's going on? Last I heard Edward quit his job and there was a possibility of you being pregnant." She claimed looking towards my belly.

I covered my stomach with my hands, feeling judged and uncomfortable. The light left Dr. Roberts eyes at that moment. She knew all was not well. She knew I was not happy. She was a therapist after all it was her job to know these things, to read a person's body language.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay health wise?" She asked concerned.

"Edward did quit his job. There was actually a cop working undercover there and his boss was sent to jail. He even told me he loved me."

"That's great Bella. I'm so proud of Edward. He has come a long way." She praised.

I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he has."

"So, what's the problem Bella? Why are you here today?" Dr. Roberts questioned.

"I am pregnant. Edward already knows. He actually seems fine with the idea. I thought he would bolt through the door after hearing such news but he quickly manned up and said he would be there for me and the baby." I stated.

"Well, that's good isn't it? Don't you want Edward to support you?"

"I'm relieved that he's not scared or at least not acting scared but I can't shake these feelings I have been having."

"What feelings are those?"

"I feel neglected, a lot lately. Everyone around me can't stop talking and getting excited over the fact that I'm pregnant. I feel like they care more about the baby's needs than my own. It's a creature; it hasn't even been born yet and there acting like it's the greatest thing ever." I annoyingly confessed.

I let out a huff before continuing.

"I was seriously thinking about having an abortion, but I would never do that because I know Edward strangely enough, is looking forward to this."

"I understand your feelings Bella. A lot of mothers feel that way one time or another. Unfortunately, that is the consequence to having a child. You have to put the child's needs before your own. Though, you should not feel ignored all together. If you truly feel this way you need to speak up. Perhaps, Edward is unaware you feel this way. Let him know you're unhappy. I have to say it is a little unfair to solely blame this baby for everything that is happening in your life at this moment. Yes, a baby is a big step in a person's life and takes a lot of change but I think you forget that there are other things to consider. Edward and you are just starting out in a relationship; there are lots of ups and downs in the beginning of relationships with learning about each other and getting along. Not to mention, Edward just quit his job, so maybe with a baby on the way, he is more concerned about how to support you and your offspring at the moment." Dr. Roberts lectured from her desk.

I felt so defeated I didn't know what to say. I thought if anyone would take my side it would be Dr. Roberts and I felt like she was taking the opposite side. No one knew how I felt. She probably thought I was just some spoiled girl who wanted everything to be about me and me alone, but that wasn't true.

That was not who I was. I was never in the spotlight and I didn't want to be. I just wanted things to go back to the way they once were between Edward and I and I feared with a baby on the way that would not happen. I felt us growing apart each day and it scared me, I didn't want to lose Edward. I worked so hard to get him in the first place and I loved him dearly.

" It's just, this baby has put so much strain on our relationship and like you said, we have enough on our plate with us just starting out as a couple and learning about each other. All we do is stress and worry about the responsibility. Edward is stressing out about finding another job to help support the baby as well as going back to college and start majoring in music and I'm stressing out thinking about all the expensive crap that I need to get for the baby and have before it even comes as well as dealing with the fact that my body is going to go through drastic changes during this time and I already feel unattractive to Edward as it is. We don't even have sex anymore. Edward barely even kisses me. I know it's awful to say but it's almost as if I feel threatened by this baby. I don't want anything to ruin my relationship with Edward and I feel like this just might."

"Wow, those are pretty strong thoughts there. Don't worry Bella; I don't think any less of you. I know you're pure of heart. I appreciate your honesty. It takes a lot of guts to say something like that and believe me you're not alone. There are lot of women that don't feel motherly till there baby is actually born. Some Women actually go into depression after having a child. You shouldn't worry those are all common fears that first time mothers have. I'm sure you'll do just fine with Edward by your side."

"I hope so." I replied, letting out a breath.

"You say you feel unattractive to Edward already, why is that?" Dr. Roberts asked as she began to write some notes down.

"Well, before we found out I was pregnant. Edward and I were intimate; we would kiss passionately and have sex, not all the time but every once in a while. Now it's like I'm invisible. He acts more like a friend towards me than a lover. It hurts." I said looking down at the ground.

"I see. Can you give me some examples Bella? Besides Edward not being intimate with you at the moment, what do you do to show him you're in the mood and what does he do in return?"

"Well, umm, I don't come out and say, Hey Edward I'm horny, let's have sex. That's just not my thing." I confessed.

Dr. Roberts gave me a nod and set her pen down.

"I understand that Bella, you don't have to come right out and say you're in the mood. You can give hints, suggestions, with your body language or by acting. Have you ever tried to show Edward how you were feeling instead of relying on your voice?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Not really. Edward doesn't make it easy. I mean, I come home and he will greet me with a hi and sometimes I get lucky and get a small kiss on the lips but that's about it. If I'm carrying something even if it's something light, Edward rushes over and will take it from me. He tells me I have to be careful because of the baby. That it's not good to strain myself. There are also certain times where he will be watching television and I'll come over to watch too and he will stop and actually rub my belly. He doesn't even acknowledge me. He just grazes my stomach and then turns his attention back to whatever he was watching. It's annoying and…" I stopped mid-way finding it hard not to get upset.

"Go on." Dr. Roberts encouraged.

"…It's Lonesome. When it's time for bed, I make sure to tell Edward I'm ready for bed and fake yawn thinking he might want to come with me. He ends up staying up late watching television until he's tired and then crashes out on the bed. I mean, sometimes we cuddle in bed but that's it. It feels more like were friends and I hate it. I want sex with Edward but I can't tell him that. I don't want him to think that all I care about is sex. He spent a long time having sex for money, I just worry I will offend him by asking and I'm a little scared that he won't want to have sex ever again. I know that sounds like a stupid thought, him being a guy and all, but he's had such painful experiences in the sex department, so it would only make sense for him not to want to do that again, right?"

"I understand what you're saying Bella but all and all Edward is human and I think even the most traumatized person would still have urges from time to time, it's only natural. From what I hear it sounds like you're not really giving Edward any signs at all. By you fake yawning you're actually telling Edward the opposite, that you're not in the mood and that you just want to go to sleep. You have to be clearer. You say Edward likes to rub your belly, have you ever thought to maybe take his hand in yours in direct it downward or make a move on him when you're cuddling?"

I blushed at her suggestions.

"Bella there is no need to be embarrassed we're all adults here. That is your problem, you're too subtle, and for Edward, he is probably just worried about making you comfortable with the baby. Maybe he's afraid of pushing you out of your comfort zone because he knows you scare easily. You say he watches television late at night while you sleep. How do you know he's watching television, maybe he is busy getting his needs met before heading off to bed, or maybe he is staying up watching porn? Perhaps Edward is more turned on than you think."

"Oh, I never thought about that." I said somewhat nervous, biting my lower lip.

I couldn't help but get a little flustered thinking about that very thought. I could picture it so well.

* * *

_I wake up late at night with Edward's side of the bed empty. I walk down the hall with the glowing of the television, lighting my way. I start to hear strange sounds as I get closer to my destination, Puffs of air coming out, like someone is trying to catch their breath and there are soft whimpering sounds as if someone is in pain and trying to be silent about it. There is also another noise, the sound of clothes ruffling, as if someone is pulling at their clothes in frustration._

_I peek around the corner perplexed about where the noise is coming from. Then I look up at the glow of the television and see the porn channel on. That would explain the noise I am hearing except the mute bottom is on. I can only see the back of Edward's head and the back of the couch from where I'm standing. I move forward to investigate further. My eyes widen at my discovery. _

_There's Edward, eyes squeezed shut as if he is in pain or maybe its pleasure. Sweat is covering his forehead, his lips are ajar. His clothed chest rises and falls with every pant that leaves his mouth. He has one hand on the edge of the couch gripping it hard to the point his nails are digging into it and his other hand is in his unzipped pants, moving back and forth, his hips pushing followed into his touch. I gasp in shock as the realization hits me, Edward's jerking off._

* * *

"Bella, are you listening?" Dr. Roberts suddenly asked.

I looked up at her remember where I was. My cheeks filled with color and I crossed my legs feeling wet down below.

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"As far as your sex life goes, there are ways to help spice it up…" Dr. Roberts said with a grin, giving me some hope.

* * *

**EPOV**

I finished up my job interview with Chad or was it Michael, maybe it was Jerry? Shit, I have seen so many managers I'm surprise I can even think straight. I was starting to feel like a broken record, saying the same thing over and over again, hoping to get a job in their work place. I told myself not to get too excited every time they ended the meeting with an "I'll call you", or "it was nice to meet you."

I thought it was a positive sign. However, after a few meetings I realized just what they meant.

I'll call you meant; I'll call you to tell you didn't get the job.

It was nice to meet you meant; I will never see you again have a nice life.

I was starting to doubt I would ever find another job again. It has been three weeks with no luck. I knew I was probably not the best for the position but it wasn't like I didn't have restaurant experience at all.

I was almost tempted to go to McDonald's for a job. I wasn't that desperate though, at least not at the moment.

With all this extra time on my hands I couldn't help but think this was the perfect time to talk to my parents about everything. It was as if it was a sign. I haven't talked to my parents about Bella or my past yet and I knew time was running out. If I waited till I got a job who knows when I would get a break to tell them and I knew I had to inform them before the baby was born. I mean I couldn't just wait till Bella had the baby and bring it over to them and tell them it was there grandchild, right?

No, that wouldn't work. They would kill me and so would Bella. It was only fair to tell them. Bella's parents at least knew about me, that was a step up. My parents didn't even know about my past. It's not something someone would bring up in a normal phone conversation.

I scrolled down to my parent's home number in my cell and stared at it. It took a good five minutes before I actually worked up the courage to hit send.

"Hello?" My mother's friendly voice came through the line.

"Hey Mom, its Edward."

"Aww, sweetie, I'm so glad you called. We haven't heard from you in forever. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. Listen, umm, I was wondering if maybe we could get together and have dinner at your house, you, dad and me… and someone else." I said nervously, waiting for her response.

"Edward, are you saying what I think your saying? Are you seeing someone?" My mom asked excitedly.

"Well, uh, yeah. I mean, I would have told you sooner but we just started dating and…" I rambled off.

"Well it must be serious if you want us to meet the girl."

"Umm, well, we only dated for a month now, but I mean, we have known each other for a couple of months now." I stressed, not quite sure how to explain it to my mom without giving too much away.

"Oh, well, sure. I would love to meet her and I'm sure your father would too. What's her name by the way?" My mother asked.

"Bella. Listen I have to go, but ah, how about tomorrow night, around seven o clock?"

"Sure. I can't wait to meet this Bella girl. I love you son and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ah, love you to mom, bye." I stated before awkwardly fidgeting with my phone, looking for the off button.

I was so nervous. I wasn't even sure if Bella would want to meet my parents and I officially said we would both be there. I hoped all would go well. I couldn't imagine what I would do if my parents didn't want to talk to me again after finding out the truth about my past and Bella.

I accomplished a lot today, I got through another job interview without looking defeated, I bravely planned a dinner with my parents and Bella and I had one more thing left to do.

* * *

I drove around the full parking lot, noticing all the student tags on the cars. It took ten minutes until I could find a vacant spot. I forgot how many students attending college on a regular basis. It was crazy how many there were. I could feel my nerves getting to me, as my hand clutched the steering wheel and my palm started to sweat. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before getting out of my car.

The school was bigger than I last remembered. It was weird to think I was once a student to that school, a part of the career driven bunch, just wanted to graduate and find a job in the topic they loved.

I was once a part of that, and this was my chance to finally achieve what I wanted to all along. No one could stop me but. It was a scary thought to think my education was all on me. My future lay in my hands and it was my fault if I didn't succeed I would have no one to blame but myself. That was a lot of responsibility to take on.

I looked around trying to remember which building was the main office. I thought once I was back, it would all come to me clear as day but I was wrong. I was fuckin clueless. I sat on a nearby bench and waiting till a couple of students with their hands full of books pass by.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the registration office is?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, sure, it's that building right there that says Registration." One of the girls said laughing at my cluelessness.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know how I could have missed that, thanks." I replied feeling dumber than a post.

"No problem, it happens more than you think. By the way, what are you majoring it?" She called out as she walked with her friend.

"Music!" I shouted above the noise students coming from a nearby class.

"Cool, good luck!" She voiced before disappearing around the corner.

"Thanks." I said softly to myself knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me.

I entered the office with a new found confidence.

"Can we help you?" A man asked from behind his computer.

"Yes, I would like to sign up for music." I announced proudly, unable to hide my smile.

Everyone looked up at me as if I was on crack or something but I didn't care. I was on my own little high. I knew what I wanted to do with my life and I was finally working towards it.

* * *

**BPOV**

After having a nice long talk with Dr. Roberts I headed to the Spice Up Your Life store with Alice.

Dr. Roberts gave me great advice on how to make Edward interested in me in the bedroom. She told me a good thing to try is to dress up. Sometimes couples get bored with the same routine and that maybe with the added stress, dressing a little sexier might reignite that fire between us.

I brought Alice with me because she had great fashion taste and I knew she had a little bit of a kinky side to her. Plus, I would have never had the guts to go into a sex shop on my own. They had a lot of crazy and freaky looking items there like vibrators and dildos and slutty lingerie and even edible liquids you could lick off your partner.

I think I was crimson red by the time I got to the clothing section because my cheek felt warm and Alice was laughing at me. I couldn't understand how she could be so comfortable in a store that was clearly a porn shop. She even pointed to a vibrator that she personally owned.

"Ewe, Alice please, I don't want to know about your sexual life okay. Please just help me pick out something Edward might like." I stressed.

Alice gave me a smile seeing my nervousness on the topic and started helping me go through the racks of slutty attire.

After trying a few racy outfits on I ended up choosing a black bra and thong set. It was sexy without being slutty.

"Alice, this thong is uncomfortable; it's like up my ass." I complained as I tried to fix the strip of fabric, yanking on it as if by some chance it would learn to not be right up my butt cheeks, but it was no use.

"Bella, it's supposed to be, and it's for Edward's pleasure not yours remember? Your pleasure comes later in the bedroom." Alice stated as I changed back into my clothes.

As I moved out of the dressing room I was totally caught off guard by what I saw. Alice had changed and was now wearing a sexy baseball outfit, her small breast where practically popping out of her little white top, everything except the nipple was showing and her short sport theme skirt left little to the imagination. It showed off her long lean legs well and if she bent over her ass would show without a doubt. The last little accessory was a baseball cap over her short spikey hair.

She looked like a Victoria's secret model. I started to feel intimidated just standing next to her.

"Batter up." She said in a huskily voice before busting out laughing.

I tried to shush her as well as hide her from prying eyes. Men in the store where starting to take notice.

"Alice, people are starting to look."

"Girl that's the point, you want to be noticed in these outfits." She said looking herself over confidently in the three way mirror.

"Not by everyone." I said, looking over my shoulder at some older gentlemen in disgust.

"Oh Bella, you are such a baby. You need to lighten up; sex is a beautiful and pleasurable experience. It's not death." She lectured.

I rolled my eyes at her remark as she headed to the dressing room to change.

"Besides if this is how you're acting now, how will you ever handle my bachelorette party, hmm?" She asked playfully before closing the curtain behind her.

My eyes widened as her comment started to sink in.

"What, you're getting married?" I asked excitedly.

"Perhaps." Alice said, popped her head out from behind the curtain.

"Aww, Alice, I'm so happy for you. Why didn't know tell me sooner?"

Alice came out now fully dressed again.

"Well, I wanted to but you were worried about this whole baby drama and I didn't want to ruin your moment." She voiced as we headed over to the front to pay for our items.

"Tell me everything."

"Okay, well if you really want to know. The wedding is going to be in the fall. It will take place outside on a huge field with lots of trees sporting orange and yellowish leaves and there will be a lake in the background. The theme colors are going to be like the changing leaves, oranges, yellows and reds. You know fall colors. I still have quite a lot to do, I only have six months to get it done in and I'm going to need my maid of honor to help me." She said gesturing to me.

"Me, you want me to be your maid of honor?" I questioned happily.

"Yup, and we have a lot to plan. Before we do that though, let's see if you can knock Edward's socks off in this little getup."

"You really think he will like it?" I asked shyly, looking over my bagged items.

"Please, Edward would have to be blind not to get turned on by these. Now come on sexy mama, let's get you home before him. That way, you'll have time to get ready and give him the element of surprise."

* * *

**Note: **Things are starting to pick up at work, which means less hours and energy to work on my stories. I will try to keep to my weekly updates but don't be surprise if there are a couple of times where it takes me a week and a half to two weeks to update. Please Review, I love to hear your thoughts. ;)


	4. A nice ending

**BPOV**

I wanted everything to be perfect for Edward when he came home. I knew he was very stressed about finding a job and going back to school and I didn't want him have to worry about anything. I wanted to make it impossible for Edward to turn me down. I wanted to see him smile again and truly mean it. I wanted him to take me and have his way with me. I wanted the man I fell in love with back.

I figured I would go the full nine yards and make dinner for Edward and me, to help the stress-free vibe. I didn't want Edward to have to worry about cooking or going out to get something to eat. I wanted him to feel relaxed when he came through the front door.

I wasn't the best cook, but there were a couple of dishes I could make without burning them or losing their flavors. I didn't want to risk dinner by trying something fancy or hard to make. I stuck with what I knew and decided to make chicken, rice with a side of veggies. It was something easy and that I was quite used to making.

I popped in some soft melodies into my stereo, trying to calm my nervous jitters as I began to prepare dinner. I toss the veggies in one pot, the rice in another and place the chicken on a sizzling pan on top of the stove. After turning the burners to medium heat, I left the kitchen to go work on setting the table.

I made sure to dim the lights to add to the effect and placed a tablecloth over the table before setting the silverware in its rightful spot.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I headed towards my room to change into my new lingerie. I had to work quickly. I have no clue when Edward would be home and I wanted to be prepared when he arrived.

The bra and underwear set I bought fit like a glove, a kind of uncomfortable, tight glove. The bra boosted my boobs up, making them look a cup bigger than they actually were and the thong underwear where riding up my crack. I seriously did not know how women could wear those types of underwear. I had to keep reminding myself I was doing it for Edward. I grabbed my night robe and threw it on to hide my little ensemble.

I knew I could go out to greet Edward in my lingerie but I wanted it to be a surprise and be shown at the right moment. I was hungry and needed to eat before we headed to the bedroom and I wanted to have a conversation with Edward first. I barely saw him anymore. I wanted to know where his mind was at.

I came back out in my blue robe and checked on the food. I gave the rice and veggies a stir and flipped the chicken over. Everything looked cooked and smelled great. I plated the food and headed toward the set table to sit the food down.

Right as I finished the front door opened. It was perfect timing, I smiled excitedly at what was bound to come as Edward walked through looking as usual, stressed out and tried. My smile fell a little at that. I didn't like seeing him so worn out.

"Hey, you hungry? I made dinner." I announced as he set his coat and what looked to be a couple of books down on the couch.

I eyed the books curiously before returning my focus to the handsome man coming over. His hair was in his famous messy form and he was wearing one of his work suits. His white shirt was wrinkled as if he was on the move all day and his navy blue pants fit his form well. I watched in a trance as his skillful, large hands worked on taking off his matching tie. He looked sexy as hell and he didn't even know it. I bit my lower lip just thinking about the possibilities. My eyes ran over his face to find he was looking off in the distance, his mind somewhere else, which seemed to be a normal thing lately.

"You didn't have to do that." He voiced taking a seat across from mine.

I sighed frustrated that he didn't even bother to give me a kiss hello. I loved Edward but his newfound self as a worry wart was killing our relationship. I didn't know what I felt more, concerned or upset.

I walked over to his side and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, before heading over to my chair, taking a seat.

"I know, I wanted to, enjoy." I replied as we both started to dig into the food I made.

The first half of dinner wasn't bad because I was hungry and so concentrated on eating I wasn't thinking about anything else. After I got my fill however, I realized just how quiet we were both being and how truly awkward it felt to be so close to each other yet so far away. I looked down and frowned to see Edward barely touched his plate. He was just mixing food around with his fork as if he was in deep thought.

"How's your food?" I asked, wanting to start up a conversation.

"Huh, oh, good, thanks." Edward said looking up from his plate giving me a weak smile.

"So, what's with the books?" I asked eyeing the couch.

"Oh, school. I enrolled today."

"You did, that's great Edward." I praised.

"Yeah great, you know how much college books cost now a days and the classes? Shit, I'm going to be broke by the end of this. Who am I kidding? I'm already broke." He stated, before getting up from his spot.

"Edward, if you ever need money I could help." I offered, seeing his stress.

"Bella I don't want your money okay, stop offering up your money. I don't need you to be a bank for me, okay?" He snapped.

"What, bank?"

"Yes, I don't want you or anybody donating money to me. I can support myself. I don't need help. Just let me do this on my own okay?"

"Okay fine, I was just trying to help."

"I know and I appreciate it but I don't want it. I don't mean to sound like an ass but, sometimes I just need to do some things on my own. Do you understand?" He pleaded through his eyes.

Yes, I know you want to be independent to prove you can do this yourself. That's fine Edward. Just know I'm here if you do need help."

"I know. Thanks."

I watched as Edward left the table going to the couch and picking up his books. He took a seat on the sofa and flipped one of the hardcovers open.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused over his actions.

"Studying, I start classes soon and I want to get a head start." He announced, not bothering to look up from his book.

"What about your dinner? You barely ate anything." I knew I was whining but I didn't care, my wonderful, fun filled night was crumbling before my very eyes.

"I'm not hungry, thanks though, dinner was nice." He said turning the page of his book heading on to the next.

I let out a defeated sigh and cleaned off the table. I wanted to cry I was so frustrated.

Once everything was clean and put away I tried one last attempt. I made my way behind him and began to massage his shoulders a little. I could feel his body tense up.

"What are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"I just thought I would give you a massage, you've been so stressed out lately. I just want to make you feel better." I confessed.

"Bella, a massage is not going to fix all my worries and problems, I wish it could but life doesn't work out that way." He voiced in protest, but I could feel his body start to relax under my touch, his stiff shoulders soon became loose and limber.

I started to get hopeful as I found his body relaxing by my efforts, his form sank into my touch and he let out a breath on air he had been holding in.

"How about you forget about those books and take a nice, warm bath instead?" I suggested, nervous and eager for his response.

Suddenly he pulled away from my touch and became stiff again; bring his book back into his eye sight.

"A bath sounds nice and all Bella, but I have to study. I can't just sit in a tub and relax. I have issues I have to address. Maybe when all my concerns are dealt with and I have time to myself, then I'll enjoy a good warm bath, till then, this is my main priority at the moment."

"Fine, I'm… I'm going to bed." I voiced trying not to cry as I made my way to bed, pulling the covers over me.

* * *

It wasn't till an hour later Edward came in and got ready to go to sleep.

I could feel the mattress shake as he got in. I stared at the ceiling speechless. I never thought Edward's and my relationship would get this bad. What's worse, I found myself lacking the effort to want and try and make it work. It seemed every time I threw myself out there, I came back broken. I wasn't sure how much I could take.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked finally noticing I wasn't happy.

"Why don't you want me anymore?" I said trying not to break down in front of him.

"What makes you think I don't want you?" He asked confused.

Now I was pissed off. The way he was looking at me, was as if he thought I was crazy. As if it was all in my head and I was making it up.

"We're never intimate anymore."

"Bella, I've got a lot on my mind with school and finding a job, if you want sex you're going to have to speak up. I'm not a mind reader." Edward lectured.

I sighed frustrated.

"I shouldn't have to speak up. You should know." I snapped.

"Oh, really?"

"I have been giving you hints all night." I stressed.

"You have?" He asked perplexed.

"Edward…" I warned.

"Okay, fine, let have sex." He said now equally frustrated, giving me an attitude.

"No, forget it. I'm not going to sleep with you because you feel bad. I want you to want it to, not try to smooth things over and shut me up." I argued, getting off the bed in just my lingerie, leaving the room.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward called out.

"The living room, I can't be near you right now, you're annoying me. Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore, you can sleep." I snapped.

I turned on the television and moved to sit on the couch when I felt something cold. I looked down to see Edward's books. Annoyed, I grabbed the books throwing them on the floor, taking a seat on the couch. I spent my time flipping through the channels completely uninterested in what was on.

* * *

About ten minutes later a sexifeid Edward came out in just boxers and a frown.

"Come to bed." He said.

I ignored him, acting as if I was into whatever show was on.

"Are you really going to stay mad at me for something as small as not catching on to your hints?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Edward, it's not just that. I feel like were drifting apart. Your never around anymore, I barely see you and when I do, we're not as affectionate as we used to be to each other. I just don't want us to die out. I can't lose you." I said getting a little teary eyed at the thought.

"Bella, you're not going to lose me, ever. I'm sorry if I haven't given you the attention you deserved lately. I've been busy and stressed out to the max. Nevertheless, I'm free now. Come on; let me make it up to you." He pleaded, reaching out for my hand to help me up.

I gave a small smile and placed my hand in his. I wasn't ready for what happened next. Edward yanked me up and held me in his arms.

"By the way, this lingerie is sexy as hell and coming off now." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I shivered at his words and squealed in delight when he gave my ass a squeeze.

Before I knew it, Edward picked me up bridle style and took us back to the bedroom.

Edward placed me on the bed, and truly looked me over for the first time that night. My chest was heaving in anticipation, my heavy pants were threatening to pop my breast out of my bra, my nipples were hard as rocks, and pressed up against the black material, proudly showing my arousal. My hair was flowing down my sides and covering the sheets around me.

I could see the desire in Edward's eyes as his eyes scanned my body, I could also see his dick poking against the fabric of his boxers, excited and ready for some fun. I licked my lips eager to begin. Next thing I knew Edward yanked off my thong and pulled off my bra. I never saw him move so fast. If I blinked I would have missed it. I was used to the calm, sweet Edward, not this sexual, rough monster. I could get used to it though.

After losing his boxers our mouths met and our tongues fought for dominance. Clearly, Edward being the most experienced kisser won the battle. I played with his tongue, pressed my lips to his repeatedly, felt every breath, intake and exhale, felt his teeth run across my bottom lip teasingly, nibbling on it. I did the same to him and wrapped my recently shaved, smooth legs around his manly ones, loving how well our bodies fit.

I let out a sigh in relief once he took it a step farther and entered me. It had been so long since we had been connected, since I felt his body against my own, felt his want and need for me. A fit of moans left my mouth as Edward started to move in me. It felt indescribable. He groaned against my neck, letting me know how much he needed this as well. I held on to his muscular back for dear life as he glided in and out of me easily, leaving us both greedy for more. Each thrust growing faster and less controlled than the last.

"Uh, oh god, mmm." I moaned unable to keep it in.

"Yeah, fuck, so close, you feel so fucking good, uh." Edward voiced, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh god, right there, uh, yeah, yeah, ah!" I screamed out as Edward hit my spot.

The room filled with a bunch of grunts and incoherent curse words from Edward.

When I came, everything in the room became blurred and all I could concentrate on was our combined heavy breathing and the warmth coming from our joined bodies as we slowly came back down from our highs. My heart went from pounding in my chest to light thuds.

The last thing I remember before passing out was the shine in Edward's eyes, the smile that graced his face and him telling me how much he loved me while stroking my belly.

* * *

**Note:** Review if you like. ;)


	5. Meeting the parents

**EPOV**

I was sitting in one of the familiar chairs of Dr. Roberts's office, Bella sat in a spare one ready to start our couple's session. Though I wasn't keen on the thought of having to go to therapy with Bella by my side, she said she still had some issues with us as a couple that she thought Dr. Roberts could help with. Don't get me wrong, I actually liked the idea of talking to Dr. Roberts. I had a lot on my mind but it would definitely be a stretch to have Bella by my side while I voiced my fears and questions. I still wasn't sure how much I was going to reveal to my parents about my past, nor how I was going to make my huge announcement.

"Okay, who would like to start?" Dr. Roberts asked, looking between the two of us.

Bella raised her hand as if she was back in school, signaling she would speak first.

"Okay, Bella, What's on your mind?" My therapist asked getting out her pen and paper so she could jot anything that she found interesting, down.

"I feel like Edward and I are more friends than lovers…"

"Bella, friends don't have sex or decide to have a baby together." I interrupted, confused and a little offended by her thoughts.

"You didn't let me finish." Bella said annoyed.

"Edward, let Bella get everything out and in the open before you start commenting, you will have a chance to speak." Dr. Roberts said, seeing the tension between us.

"As I was saying, I feel like we are more like friends than lovers. We are never imitate, last night, was the first time in a while but even getting close to Edward last night was a challenge. I gave him hints left and right and he didn't pick up on any of them. Out of complete frustration, I ended up having to voice the fact I was in the mood. Edward went along with it, but it was like, he wasn't even into it in the beginning. I had to entice him just to get him in the mood. The whole thing was a struggle. It's like he has this shield up, he will open up to me for a quick second and then will shut me out again. It's frustrating and hurtful. I can't understand why. I can't understand why he can't fully trust me or be himself around me."

"Edward, do you have anything you would like to say to Bella?" My doctor asked, curious for my response.

I turned my seat so I could talk directly to Bella, instead of talking straight to the doctor pretending she wasn't there. Bella was there, right next to me. That was the whole purpose of couple's therapy to voice your problems to that person in a calming environment. So why was she talking to the doctor as if I wasn't even in the room? What was the point of having me come with her to therapy if she wasn't even going to give me eye contact and talk to me face to face?

"I'm sorry Bella; I was never good at being intimate in relationships. It has a lot to do with my past occupation, I'm sure. In the field of prostitution your goal is to be sexual with someone without putting much of yourself in it. You're taught to be distant in every aspect of the working relationship you have with your client because it's part of the job. You get paid to give a service not to fall in love. Nevertheless, I did fall in love with a client, you. It was new to me, it still is. You're the first person I've ever loved besides a relative. Sometimes it scares me. I don't know how to be close in the bedroom as well as out of it. This is all new to me much like it is for you. I'm trying, I really am. I have a lot on my plate right now and I'm trying to balance everything the best I can. A part of me even feels like once you see the real me, the Edward that is not the strong, risk-taking, confident guy you met those many months ago, you'll lose interest. A part of me thinks you fell for the guy I was during my escorting days, that you didn't fall for the real me." I confessed.

"Edward I didn't fall for the guy you were, I fell for the guy you are. That guy you used to be was quite intimidating and was even rude at times. I fell for the lost, gentle soul, inside the cocky jerk."

I smiled at her reply finding relief and warmth in her words.

"I like where this is going, I think you two are making great progress but there is something that is bugging me. Edward, I have to ask, you have been dating Bella for a month, you're going to have a baby together and you guys practically live together, so why haven't you taken the next step and moved in with Bella?" Dr. Roberts asked, catching me off guard.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little hesitant on that because I mean, what happens if it doesn't work out? I don't have a job right now and by the look of things, that won't be changing anytime soon and If I give up my house and it doesn't work out between Bella and I, I will have nowhere to go, no money, no job. I would be screwed."

"Edward there are risks with everything you do in life. You can't keep saying what if, what if? Sometimes you just have to do them and worry about the consequences later and sometimes you even get an unexpected, but pleasant surprise." Dr. Roberts said gesturing to Bella.

"Well, we are already taking a big risk as it is. We are having dinner tonight with my parents and I'm going to tell them about the baby and my past." I announced.

Dr. Roberts lit up at my remark, scribbling something in her notes.

"That's great Edward. That is a big step you both are taking and I commend you on it. If there is one thing I see that is promising about your relationship, it is your willingness to try. I have an assignment for you to attempt. Edward I don't want you to let go of your house just yet, however, I do want you to start moving your things over to Bella's. You don't have to move anything really big or heavy, in fact, its best you start with the lightest, smallest items, something as small and simple as a toothbrush and some extra clothes. Just see how things go and if everything goes well, start adding more and more, a little bit at a time, till you get to that point where there is nothing left to do but move in with each other completely. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

I gave Bella a questioning look and she nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I guess it can't hurt to try it." I voiced.

"It's good you're both cautious; just try to ease off a little. Try not to be so hard on yourself and on each other. Lack of communication in a relationship is not good. Be open with each other and give support. That is definitely important with a baby on a way."

* * *

It wasn't long till it was time to get the show on the road. I ran home and grabbed a few things I would need to get ready for dinner as well as a couple things to leave at Bella's like Dr. Roberts recommended. I decided to bring my toothbrush, hairbrush, deodorant and an extra pair of clothes along with my dress up clothes for dinner.

I quickly made my way to Bella's house and changed into a white button down, dress shirt and black trousers. I came out of the bathroom to find Bella fully dressed wearing a nice, simple, black dress that clung to her thin form and came down to her knees. Bella was only a month a long, and to an outsider you wouldn't think anything of it but I could already see her stomach was becoming fuller. I could see a small outline of a bump in her midsection. The little bump was actually kind of cute. It helped me forget my worries for that brief moment and just take in the fact that soon I would be a father.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Esme, Edward's mother. It's nice to finally meet you Bella." My mom voiced, giving Bella a warm smile, while standing by my father's side.

"Thanks for having me; it's nice to meet you too." Bella replied giving her a small, nervous smile in return.

"Oh, and this is my husband, Carlisle." My mom announced proudly.

"Hello again." Bella greeted shyly.

I watched as my dad's eyes widened in shock. He looked back and forth between Bella and me several times, as if he was processing things together in his head.

"You two have already met?" My mother asked surprised and apparently lost in the conversation.

"Bella came into my office a couple of weeks ago for a procedure. It's nice to see you again." He said flatly, finding it hard to be thrilled about the information he had recently learned.

"Oh, what a small world." My mom stated, unaware of the bombshell that was about to be dropped.

"Yes, small." My father retorted while giving me a hard look.

"And getting smaller." I added, letting out a nervous snicker trying to get my dad to lighten up.

His glare did not change. My mother looked over at my father sensing something was wrong.

"Edward, I need to have a word with you, now." He demanded.

He broke eye contact shortly to address my mom.

"Ah, Esme, why don't you give Bella the grand tour while I have a nice, long chat with our son."

"Uh, sure. Come on Bella." My mother said working fast to get Bella to follow her out of the room, seeing my father's irritation.

Bella turned back giving me an unsure look, biting her lower lip, wanting to make sure I was okay. I gave her an encouraging nod before I turned my attention back to my upset father in front of me. He waited till my mother was out of sight before speaking.

"You impregnated her?"

"Dad, please…"

"We don't hear from you for a month, not even a call to say you're okay and now all of a sudden you're dating a girl, who is pregnant."

I wanted to defend myself, to defend Bella, but I couldn't find the right words. I wasn't prepared for his verbal fight over Bella being pregnant. I started to get scared. If this was how he felt about Bella being pregnant what would he think of my other secrets?

"Is the baby even yours?" My dad suddenly asked.

"Of course it is. How could you ask such a thing?"

"What do you expect me to think Edward? You left your mother and me in the dark on all of this. You should have told us." He argued.

"I was going to."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Yeah, well, great timing. I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy."

"No, it wasn't, but we are keeping the baby."

* * *

Dinner was running smoothly till my mom decided it would be fun to ask Bella and me some questions about our relationship.

"So, how did you two meet?"

I nearly choked on my water not expecting that question. I wasn't prepared to answer it. I didn't want to lie to my parents but at the same time I wasn't sure I could tell the whole truth either.

"Umm, before we get into the whole question and answer part of dinner we have an announcement to make." I said standing up from my spot and taking Bella's hand in mine.

My mom watched eager and curious as I nervously cleared my throat, feeling the jitters.

"Bella's pregnant."

My mother's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. She got up from her chair and excitedly came over and gave both Bella and I a hug. I have never seen my mom that thrilled about anything. She stole my chair and scooted closer to where Bella was sitting, insisting that Bella allow her to throw the baby shower. I think Bella was a little overwhelmed, but my trick worked like a charm. After I mention Bella was pregnant my mother completely forgot the question she asked not to long ago and focused on the news of a baby being on the way. My mother bombarded Bella with hundreds of baby questions, asking how far along she was, when she was due, if she knew the sex of the baby yet and if she thought of any baby names. I actually felt kind of bad for her, but Bella handle herself well, not letting my mother's hyper ways, fluster or stress her out, answering one question at a time.

After my mom got her fill on the baby news dessert was served and things started to calm down. It was at that time I decided to drop the motherload, telling my parents I wasn't a music agent, that I was currently unemployed and that I didn't gradate college that I was just starting to go back. Oh yeah, and that I was working as a prostitute for two years.

You wouldn't believe the response I got. My mother silently got up from her seat and held me in an embrace for dear life, trying to control her sobs while my father held his head in his hands, sighing in sheer frustration. You would have thought I told them I was dying or something.

"You're just full of secrets aren't you?" My father lectured, clearly upset by all he had found out this evening.

"Why couldn't you come to us Edward? If you needed money we would have helped you sweetie. Why would you sell yourself like that?" My mother asked concerned, trying not to get choked up.

"I know mom, I'm not proud of what I did, but I just couldn't ask you guys to help me. I wanted to be able to take care of myself without needing someone to lean on. I wanted to prove that I could support myself, that you guys raised me well. I wanted to be a son a parent would be proud of not disappointed in. I know that probably doesn't make much sense." I rambled off.

The room grew quiet after that and before I knew it dessert was officially over and it was time for Bella and I head back.

My mother was kind enough to give each of us hug before we left, and let me know how much she missed her son and that she wanted to keep in touch as well as letting Bella know she was glad to meet her and we were both welcomed back anytime we wanted to visit.

My father on the other hand stayed in the background as he said his goodbyes, he of course told Bella it was nice to see her again and second my mother's thoughts for her to come around again if she would like, but his tone was not warm or inviting, it was rather emotionless. It was as if he practiced what he was going to say in his head and didn't truly mean it or maybe he was still in shock over the events of the night.

The one thing I notice from both my parents which bugged me quite a deal, is neither one would look me in the eye after I made my speech; it was as if they were ashamed of me. My mother tried to make eye contact a few times but every time she did, her eyes would become watery and she would have to look away to contain her emotions. Her focus primarily stayed on Bella during our goodbyes and my father acted as if I wasn't even in the room, only addressing Bella in our departure. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. It was downright upsetting.

* * *

I could feel the tension arise as Bella and I got in the car. I was in the middle of putting my seatbelt on when she started to speak or should I say argue with me.

"It was so awkward trying to have a conversation with your mom while she was showing me around. I had nothing to talk about. She kept tossing questions out there trying to lighten the mood, asking if I liked your house and how she wanted to change some things to it, decorate rooms, and if I though the whole vibe of the house was off and if changing it up was a good idea. I've never even seen your house, how would I know? Of course I couldn't tell her that, it wouldn't sound right. Don't you think I should know some basic information as of who you are? I mean, I am carrying your child after all. I didn't even know your father was a doctor till that day I went to his office for the pregnancy test."

"Well, what do you want to know? My dad has been a doctor for thirty years. My mother used to be an interior designer and now she is a stay at home wife. Nonetheless, she still rearranges furniture and decorates rooms in the house when she is feeling inspired. I'm an only child, which you already know and you know all about my current situation." I stressed.

"Why are you mad at me?" She snapped, giving me an annoyed look.

"I'm not mad!" I exclaimed, stressed to the max.

I let out an exhale of breath before continuing.

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated." I said trying to keep my voice level.

'Yeah, well me too." Bella replied, before turning her attention to the scenery outside her window.

"Did you see their face when I told them? My dad looked so disappointed and my mom was on the verge of tears." I said steering my car back onto the highway.

"What, you expected them to be happy?" Bella questioned.

"Of course not, but they could have at least hid their feelings so I don't feel so damn guilty or like a failure."

"You're not a failure."

"Tell that to my parents." I complained, turning off the highway and down a side road.

"Edward your parents were just shocked. Anyone would be, that was a lot of information to take in. They will come around, just give them time." She stated, taking my hand in hers as I drove the rest of the way to the only place that ever felt like home to me, Bella's house.

* * *

**Note:** Review please! ;)


	6. Telling Charlie

**BPOV**

I walked through the front door of my house still mad at Edward for never showing me where he lived. He had plenty of times to show me. In fact, he could have shown me on the way back from his parents place.

I told him how much it bugged me that he didn't even think to take me with him. I never thought I would be obsessed about a house, a stupid house. The more Edward denied me entry to his home, the more I wondered what he could be hiding from me.

**What could he possibly be hiding in his house?**

**What's the big mystery?**

**Why is he so protective of his house?**

**Is he really a killer, and he hides all the dead bodies there?**

**Is he into drugs, will I find a big load of cocaine or crystal myth there?**

**Oh god, maybe he's secretly married and has kids and he keeps them hidden there?**

I knew my thoughts were ridiculous and wrong. Well I hoped they were wrong. I couldn't help but think though, why Edward was so scared to let me in. What did he think would have me running for the hills?

It made me nervous and fidgety. I don't think my nerves sat well with the baby either, my stomach was rumbling and hurting.

I knew once I saw Edward's place a load would be lifted. I just wanted to get it over and done with. I was about to demand Edward show me his precious house once and for all, when I saw him.

Edward was lying on his side of the bed with his back facing towards me, still wearing his dress suit. I thought he had fallen asleep until I heard what sounded like a sob. It broke my heart.

Suddenly all the anger I had a minute ago left and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

I silently enter my bedroom and scooted across the bed to Edward's side, giving him a loving embrace from behind.

"It will be okay, the hardest part is over. They will come around, you'll see. "I whispered in his ear, not sure if he was even listening to me as he cried against his pillow.

Edward stiffened up when he realized he wasn't alone and quieted his sobs. I heard him take a deep breath before speaking.

"Why are you with me Bella? Every relationship I have I find a way to fuck it up. I'm a mess." He said through a cracked voice.

Now I was on the verge of tears. His pain was so intense and sincere. I pulled at his arm, gesturing him to turn to face me. He did quietly. His eyes were all bloodshot and glassy, wet strikes covered his cheeks where tears had once been.

"Maybe I like mess." I answered, causing him to crack a small smile.

I wiped his falling tears and pressed my lips to his, sending all my love to him. Once I parted from his mouth, I place my hands on other side of his face forcing him to look into my eyes.

"I love you, and nothing is going to change that, nothing." I stated.

Edward let out a relieved sigh and nodded in understanding.

We slept in our clothes, cuddled up against each other. It was hot with my black dress on but I didn't want to leave Edward's side and from the tight grip he had on me, I think the feeling was mutual.

Edward bared his soul to his parents; I wanted to be able to do the same with mine. Sure, my parents knew about Edward and his past but they still did not know I was pregnant.

I haven't heard from my dad since the day I told him about Edward and me. It hurt. My father and I used to be close; I wanted a relationship with my dad again. I wanted him to be a part of our life and I wanted him to want to be a part of our life.

* * *

I woke up overheated and sweaty, it was kind of gross but it was worth it to be able to look into Edward's warm brown eyes as I awoke, seeing him smile up at me.

I loved waking up to his face every day; I loved the way he stared at me so adoringly. I loved the way his hands had a mind of their own, sliding under my dress and traveling over my heated flesh, teasingly.

I gasped as I felt his large hands, roam over my underwear covered ass and his eyes fill with desire. I bit my lower lip as I felt his dick come alive and press up against my body.

There were no words as our lips came smacked up against each other, tongues touching, tasting, as we explored each other mouths. Our hands worked quickly yanking off clothing and grasping and rubbing bits of flesh, needing to feel contact.

Edward sat up and let me straddle his waist. I moaned against his lips as we became one, working together to reach our climax. My hands dug through his thick hair, pulling with need as he gripped my ass, pushing me closer with each thrust.

I closed my eyes, truly loving the way Edward made me feel. I took in everything around me, the sounds, touches and taste. I could feel Edward's rock hard dick move in and out of me in a slow and steady motion, making me shiver with ache. I could hear our bodies meeting and parting with each thrust of our hips, the bed lightly creaking, our gasps for breath mixed with moans. I could feel Edward's hard body pressed up against my bare chest as I rode him. I could feel his firm lips against mine, taste him.

I started to shudder at the overpowering sensation. Edward seemed to sense my need and quicken our pace; the once quiet room became filled with moans and cries of pleasure. It felt natural, sexy and perfect.

**What a perfect way to start of a new day.**

* * *

I was feeling refreshed from my shower and sexually satisfied. Over all, I was feeling content.

I was pleased about everything except the fact that my stomach seemed to have grown over night. My once flat stomach had risen to form a small bump. I went through all my t-shirts trying to find one that hid my raised belly but nothing worked. Every shirt I put on clung to the gut showing off the start of what was soon to be a huge pregnant belly.

After trying every shirt in my closet and getting the same results, I gave up trying to hide my bump and just decided to roll with the punches.

Besides, I had bigger things to worry about than a snug fitting shirt. I still had to figure out how to tell my patents the big news.

I sat in front of my computer and stared down at the blank screen trying to figure out how to start my letter to my mother.

Today I decided was the day I was going to tell my parents. Edward already told his family and now it was my turn.

_Dear mom…_

My fingers froze on the keyboard after that. I wasn't sure what I was so nervous about. My mom supported me when she found out about Edward, so why wouldn't she support me with the news of a baby?

**Maybe because your telling your mother over the internet instead of in person.**

**Maybe because you have only been dating Edward for a month now.**

**Shut up!**

I argued with myself.

How was I going to tell my father if I couldn't even write my mother?

Edward walked out of the bathroom all clean and dressed. He smiled over at me before heading to the living room to grab his keys and book bag.

I smiled back, happy to see Edward's worries had dissipated overnight.

"What are you doing today, another interview?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm taking a break from the job search. Today's my first day back at school. I figured that's enough to deal with for one day. I'm just going to go to class and then relax for the rest of the day."

"That sounds nice. I unfortunately, have the lovely task of telling my parents about the baby." I said, cringing at the thought.

Edward let out a snicker coming over to where I was and kissed the top of my forehead.

"You'll do fine, just be honest and tell them immediately. I think it's better if you rip the Band-Aid off instead of slowly peeling it, like I did."

"Oh geeze, thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"I have to go or else I'm going to be late. Good luck with your parents." Edward said practically running out the door.

"Good luck with school!" I called out, not sure if he heard me or not.

With Edward gone I turned the attention back to my email to my mother.

_Dear Mom,_

_I have something important to tell you. I didn't want to tell you this in an email. In fact, I would have preferred to tell this in personal but since I don't know when I will get the chance to see you again, I have to tell you this way. I want to be respectful and tell you what is going on with my life before you hear it from dad. _

_I'm still with Edward. He makes me very happy and the truth of the matter is…I'm pregnant. I can understand if you are shocked. I'm sure it is not the kind of news a mother expects to hear a daughter tell her, considering she's only been dating the father for a month. I hope you can be happy for me. I love you._

_Your daughter,_

_Bella_

* * *

I headed inside the double doors of the Forks police station. I scanned the room around looking for my father with no luck. There were cops everywhere but none were my dad.

"Can I help you?" An old lady at the front desk asked.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I'm looking for my father, Charlie Swan. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Oh, Bella, Charlie has told me so much about you. He is actually in a meeting with the head boss at the moment but you can wait at for him at his desk if you would like its right over there." She said pointing to the empty desk off to the left side of the room.

I thanked the lady and made my way to my father's work station. I had never seen his desk before. I barely stepped foot in the Forks police station, which was a good thing, I guess. The people who usually did were handcuff criminals.

I looked around my father's work area. It was your pretty average desk, nothing fancy. There was a stack of files on the counter, a computer, a coffee mug that said chief on it and a couple of old pictures of the two of us when I was younger.

I smiled looking back at all the old memories, my father and I fishing, an old family picture of my dad, mom and me, when I was about ten years old and last but not least, my graduation picture from high school.

Looking bad at the photos just made me realized how much I missed my father and how eager I was for us to have more memories to share together. I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears; I had to shake the thoughts from my head to stop the waterworks from coming.

"Yeah that sounds good, let me just get my Jacket." I heard my father voice.

"I'll get it for you Charlie." Another man said, his voice sounded so familiar.

I turned around as soon as I heard the mystery man's footsteps come to a stop. I gasped in surprise to find none other than Jacob Black.

He looked just the same as he did the last time I saw him. His hair was still short and spiky; he still had the same pearly white, childish grin that was infectious. His arms were cut, his t shirt clung to his muscular built and his blue jeans fit snug. He looked good.

"Bella?" He questioned, just as stunned to see me.

A smile spread to my face and without thinking I pulled him into a hug. My hormones were sure out of whack, one minute, I was about to cry over my lost relationship with my father and the next I was excited to see a man I barely knew and ignored for the past month.

Jacob was quick to wrap his arms around me and even took it one step further, picking me up and spinning me around. After he got his fill he set me back on the ground, which I was thankful for. The spin made me a little light headed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm visiting my grandpa here in Forks. It turns out my grandpa Harry, is friends with your dad. Charlie brought me here to show me around and tell me some crazy stories about Harry and him back when my grandpa was stilling working on the force." He said with a smile on his face.

**Wow, talk about it being a small world.**

"So, how are you doing?" He asked intrigued.

"I'm good. Listen, I'm sorry I never called you back."

"Lost my number?" He teased.

I laughed nervously as his phone started to ring saving me from further embarrassment.

"Hey sweetie, yes I know. I will be coming back shortly; Charlie just wanted to show me around. Okay, miss you too. Bye." Jacob said ending his phone conversation.

**He's seeing someone now?**

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Umm, I was just saying I was really busy and I forgot to call you but it seems you made it on your own just fine."

"Yeah, couldn't wait for you." He joked.

We both shared a laugh at that. I was just glad there was no tension, no awkwardness between the two of us.

"I guess it just wasn't in the cards for us." Jacob voiced, trying to make light of our situation.

"Guess not, but I would like us to be friends, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, definitely."

"I actually have someone in my life too." I announced.

"Are you talking about the prostitute?" My father asked coming into the conversation, grabbing his jacket off his chair.

"Hi dad, it's nice to see you too."

"Umm, I'm going to go wait out front while you both talk." Jacob said feeling the tension between my father and me.

I folded my arms to my torso waiting for my dad to get everything off his chest knowing there was more.

"I don't like this Edward kid." My father declared.

"You don't know him." I snapped, feeling my own anger coming out.

"I don't like his lifestyle." Charlie corrected himself.

"Dad, that's in the past, he doesn't do that anymore. Edward's going back to school and is looking for a regular job."

"I'm just worried for your safety. I want what is best for my daughter and I don't feel this Edward, is it."

"Dad, Edward treats me just fine. I love him and he is all I need. Actually, he is more than I need or deserve." I confessed.

"I don't know about that, but even though I don't agree with your choice in men, I still would like to be there, for you." My dad said carefully.

I couldn't help but smile. I walked over and gave my dad hug, glad the tension was gone. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Dad, I can't breathe."

My father drops his arms and let me go. I took a deep breath.

"You're getting kind of chubby there kiddo." My father teased, poking at my side.

"Yeah, ah, about that…"

* * *

**Note: **My helper is back, yay!

If I haven't had a chance to thank all of you that have reviewed on this story just know I love and appreciate all your thoughts and praises. It puts a smile on my face to know that I am able to excite you guys and keep you interested chapter after chapter. I reached beyond my ultimate goal of 1,000 reviews and I have you guys to thank for that. ;)


	7. First day jitters and a job offer

**Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone. I was going to update sooner but unfortunately I pulled a muscle or two in my upper thigh/pelvic area earlier this week. It hurt so bad, I could barely walk. I had to use a wheelchair the first day and a half. It was crazy; I never pulled a muscle that bad before, hopefully it won't happen again. Anyway, I have fully recovered now and I'm back to working on my stories.

I'm not well-informed with what happens in college music classes. So, if any of my information in this chapter is incorrect, I apologize. I'm pretty sure it's right though, I checked everything out on the web.

Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. I'm really excited with where this story is going. I'm not sure of how many more chapters are left but I'm estimating somewhere between seven to ten more chapters. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked through the opened door to my first class in over two years. It was such an out-of-body experience to be back at school. For a long time I didn't think I would ever have the guts or chance to go back to college.

I stood beside the entrance overwhelmed. The room was huge yet felt incredibly small with the number of desks and undergraduates that filled up the space.

I scanned over the number of students who I was going to be sharing the small area with for the next four months, suddenly feeling sick.

I closed my eyes as a wave of claustrophobia hit me. My heart was pounding in my chest. My hands were sweaty and shaky. It took every ounce of my being not to turn around and run out the door.

I took a deep calming breath and reopened my eyes before nervously making my way to an unoccupied seat near the back of the classroom.

It wasn't long till the rest of the students came inside, searching for a seat to settle down in. I eyed the back of my new professor as he shut the entrance door, curious as to whom he was.

I tensed up in my chair as he turned around revealing himself to the class, for the first time.

My new professor was a tall, pale skinned man who looked to be in his mid-forties. He had pale blue eyes that were cold and distant, his shoulder length, jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had a stern look on his face like he meant business. His clothing was completely professional, everything put together neat and tidy with his gray dress pants and a plain white, crisp, button down shirt with matching shoes.

His name was Mr. Volturi, I had heard about him when I first attended college over two years ago. I was warned by fellow students that he was one of the toughest, strictest, teachers they knew and that taking his class was a death sentence.

I silently cursed at myself for being so careless with my class choices. I wasn't even thinking straight when I registered for my courses. I was so excited to start school again that I told the young woman behind the counter I would take any class I could get. I didn't even think to take precautions to avoid a certain professor.

I was lucky enough the first time I signed up for my music classes to get a nice, thirty-something man named Mr. Molina. He was a little on the weird side but he was easy on his students and made learning fun.

Mr. Volturi class, on the other hand, was where fun went to die.

I gulped nervously as he waited for the conversations around the room to die down and for all eyes to go on him.

"My name is Aro Volturi and I'll be your instructor for this semester. I want to start off by telling you what to expect from this class and what I expect from my students. In here, you will learn common music terms, reading music and be taught to play great classical pieces such as Mozart, Beethoven and Claude Debussy.

You will need three basic ingredients to survive this class, a passion for music, skills, and intelligence. Every week we will have a term test, you must know the spelling of the word as well as the meaning of it." He said making his way behind his desk, placing his hands on either side of the wooden table, supporting his upper weight as he continued on with his speech.

"Now I expect my students to be on time every day. I do not tolerate tardiness. As soon as the clock reads nine a.m. the doors get locked. If you're not here by then you will not get to join in with the rest of the class and your grade will suffer.

As far as absences go, you get two sick days. However, be aware that you will need to return with a note from your doctor if that is the case. If you're more than two days absent and I find out it wasn't anything serious, you will be kicked out of this class."

**Is this guy for real?**

**Shit, I need to change classes pronto.**

**The last thing I need is have another asshole controlling my future.**

"Now, What are the seven elements in music, anyone?" He called out.

I glanced back and forth; worried when I didn't see any willing hands fill the air. I started to go through my book bag, moving items around in an attempt to avoid eye contact as well as getting picked on.

"Yes, you in the back!"

I froze in my spot and looked up panicked. Relief hit me when I saw Mr. Volturi was looking at someone else.

A Japanese male student who was sitting two chairs over from me, and holding a pencil up in one of his hands, signaling he knew the answer. The guy didn't look apprehensive in the slightest. In fact, he looked relaxed and confident, as if the question was a no brainer.

**Maybe I am in the wrong class.**

"Eric Yorkie." The guy introduced himself.

"Okay, Mr. Yorkie, what's the answer?" Our teacher asked.

"Form, Dynamics, Melody, Harmony, Rhythm, Texture and Timber/Tone Color."

"Very good Mr. Yorkie." Mr. Volturi praised, sounding impressed.

He headed over to the chalk board after that and began to write the words down in chalk as well as their definitions. I looked around to find my classmates were silently copying everything our teacher was jotting down. I caught on and quickly took out a sheet of blank paper and a pen to take notes as well.

I started to write the terms off the board when my cell went off. The ringing noise echoed across the room. I apologized to the few students that took the extra step to turn around and give me an annoyed look as I searched my bag for the disturbing device.

My fingers worked fast silencing the call. I glance down curious as I read the name _Kami_.

**Kami?**

**Why would she be calling me?**

**Did Jane get discharged from jail for good behavior or lack of evidence? **

**Did Kami change her mind? Is she going to put charges against me for being a part of Jane's operation? **

**Fuck, this can't be good.**

"How many keys are there in music, anyone? No one else wants to volunteer?" questioned displeased with the classes lack of participation.

I know I should have been paying attention, but Kami's call had me worried. I just kept looking down at my phone tempted to call her back, but at the same time hesitant to know why she was calling in the first place.

"You, in the back, playing with your phone..." My professor called out.

I looked up to find all eyes on me, making me blush, uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized sliding my phone back into the pocket of my book bag.

"What's your name young man?" Mr. Volturi asked in a serious tone as he started to look over his attendance sheet.

"Uh, Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Okay Mr. Cullen, can you tell me the answer to my question?"

"Umm…it's…uh…" I rambled off as I played with my pen nervously, tapping it on my desk as if that would help my thinking process.

"Mr. Yorkie would you be so kind to help Mr. Cullen out?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Twelve keys." Eric answered.

"Thank you, at least someone came prepared today. I suggest you start reading from the assigned book and pay attention during my class if you hope to pass Mr. Cullen." Mr. Volturi, or as I like to call him, Mr. Stick up his ass, expressed.

He gave me a displeased look before growing bored and moving on to address the whole class.

"For those of you, who haven't taken the liberty of reading the class syllabus, let me enlighten you. Chapter one of your Introduction to Music book, should have already been read before you even step into the classroom this morning. If you haven't done so, like Mr. Cullen over here, I recommend you get started before you fall behind the rest of the class."

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Knowing my luck, he would probably catch it and call me out again.

"Now that we got that cleared up, let's move on. Today I'm going to have you write an essay on what music means to you, what inspired you to take this class and what do you hope to accomplish in here? You have the whole hour to write this paper. Don't worry if your grammar isn't prefect. I'm not grading you on your mistakes. I just want you know where everyone is at, music wise. This is also a good way for me to get to know each one of you a little better as well. Keep your word count between a thousand to two thousand words. Your time begins now." Mr. Volturi said looking over at the big clock mounted to the wall.

**Finally, something easy.**

I loved music for as long as I could remember and it was all thanks to Grandpa Cullen.

Tom Cullen, my grandpa, loved music much like me. His instrument of choice was the piano. I remember listening to him play as a kid. His fingers hit the long keys with ease and control.

I would hide in the corner as his long, wrinkled finger brought the black and white instrument to life, filling the once silent room up with soft, beautiful melodies.

I would watch in awe as the magical machine turned his old, worn out looking face into one of peace and pleasure with just a few strokes of the keys.

My grandpa tried to pass his passion for music onto my father, Carlisle. Unfortunately, my dad wasn't much for music. I was the only one that shared my grandfather's musical interest.

With time and patience he taught me a couple of songs on the piano and we bonded over our love of music.

I eventually moved on to the guitar.

I never learned how to read music much like my grandpa, he had natural talent. He only needed to hear a song once on the radio and later that day he would know how to play it perfectly on the piano, of course it would take the whole day for him to find the right notes but the point was he never gave up and always found the keys.

As the years went by and my grandpa grew older it became harder for him to play. He would have to take breaks from playing because his hands would start to ache. He found out later that he had arthritis in his hands and his doctor banned him from playing the piano.

My Grandfather stubbornly refused to give up on his love and continued to play however painful his fingers might have become.

Eventually the pain won and he stopped playing. It broke my heart to know my grandpa couldn't play anymore and that he wasn't immune to dying.

I played the guitar for him every day at his bed side up until the day he died from heart complications.

It killed me to know the talent my grandfather had with the piano and that no one would ever get to hear it. I made a choose that day, that I would do whatever it took to pursuit my career in the musical world not only for myself but for my grandpa as well. It was his dream as well as mine.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was seconds away from telling my father about the baby when he interrupted saying that we should go out to lunch and that whatever I had to tell him it could wait till then.

I wasn't expecting on having an audience when telling my dad the news, but he insisted that we go to a popular restaurant nearby to eat, all three of us.

It was awkward enough just to have to tell my father the big new and with Jacob there, it was ten times more uncomfortable.

I mean, there was a time when Jacob and I were actually into each other. The last thing I wanted to have to do was to tell my dad in front of Jacob about everything that was going on in my life, with Edward.

"Dad I have some news." I said lowly, not wanting to draw attention to our table.

Jacob looked elsewhere and sipped on his drink sensing that he wasn't meant to hear what I was going to say.

"Uh-oh, here we go again. What is it this time?" He asked annoyed, setting his beer back down on the table.

"Why do you automatically think its bad news?" I asked defensively, not liking his tone.

"Lately, that's all I've been getting from you, but go ahead, prove me wrong." He challenged, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms to his chest.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations Bella!" Jacob said smiling brightly at the news.

I almost forgot he was at the table. I blushed embarrassed at his loud voice, hoping onlookers didn't hear. Jacob seemed to realize it was a delicate matter for me, as I didn't match his excitement. He quickly shut up, gave me an apologetic smile and turned his attention back to the scenery around him, probably wishing he had chosen to stay behind.

I felt guilty for making Jacob feel like an outsider but I was there to tell my father, not him. I wasn't expecting an extra guest and I wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. I was more worried about my father's reaction to the news than being rude towards Jacob's company.

I watch as my father sat there in silence, waiting for his reaction. It took a couple of minutes before he finally spoke up.

"Are you trying to kill me or get back at me for something?" He asked upset.

"Yes dad, I got pregnant solely for that purpose." I snapped at his ridiculous assumption.

"It wasn't planned, hmm." He thought out loud, as if he wasn't surprised by the news, rather annoyed by it.

"Contrary to what you may think, I used birth control, it just didn't work." I replied hating the fact I was being judged by my own father.

"It's called abstinence Bella, keeping your damn legs closed." He snapped.

A gasp could be heard from the table, I didn't have to turn to know it was Jacob.

I looked at my father wide eyed for a while, shocked and hurt by his words. His eyes left mine as he began to eat his meal as if nothing happened.

"I can't believe you just said that."

He let out a sigh and placed his fork down before meeting my hurt gaze again.

"Your ruining your life and for what?" He argued, obviously not able to hold his tongue.

"You make me sound like a slut. It's not like I have sex with random people. Edward was the first guy I ever had sex with." I replied, still waiting for his apology.

"I didn't say you were a slut, but your actions have been reckless since you meet that guy." He claimed.

"That guy's name is Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward and I love him. L-O-V-E- HIM! It's about time you get used to it because he is not going anywhere!" I blurted out, not caring who was listening anymore.

"Bella lower her voice, Jesus, people are starting to stare." My father stressed, looking around the room at all the extra eyes on our table."

"I don't care, this is my life!" I yelled.

I took a shaky breath, feeling my nerves getting the best of me. It pissed me off. My father was so stubborn. It didn't seem to matter what I said to him, it was clear I wasn't getting through to him and it was frustrating as hell.

He sat there calmly, yet was so ugly with the way he spoke of my relationship with Edward and because I had a hot temper, I came off as the one who was out of hand when really it was him all along, provoking me.

"Edward is a part of my life dad, if you can't respect that then you can't be a part of my life anymore." I said truthfully.

"I'm done with this conversation." He said aggravated, taking another sip of his beer.

"So am I. Bye Jacob." I voiced upset, leaving the restaurant not bothering to give my father another look.

I couldn't believe my father could just throw away his relationship with me over my taste in men. He was going to be a grandfather and he didn't even act excited, crack a smile, nothing. He was a lost cause.

My stomach growled at me as I entered my car. I was still hungry and I barely ate anything during lunch. I was too nervous to eat at the beginning of the meal. My belly was full off butterflies, worried of my father's reaction and then I was too upset to touch my plate, yelling at my dad just to get my point across.

I wanted nothing more than to go home and pig out on a pint of ice cream while watching old episodes of "I Love Lucy" and cuddle up next to Edward.

My phone started to beep on the way home from lunch, informing me, I had a text. My first thought was that it was from my dad apologizing for his words, telling me he overreacted and to come back to the restaurant so that we could work it out together as a family, but that didn't happen. The text wasn't from him, it was from my mother.

A small smile formed on my lips as I read her uplifting reply to the news.

_Congrats, from the excited grandma! I can't believe my baby is going to have a baby. Inform me on all the details. I want to know everything. _

_Things are kind of busy over here with Phil's job and everything but let me know when the baby shower is and I'll fly down. Tell Edward I said hello._

_Love mom._

* * *

**EPOV**

I finished writing my paper just as the bell rang. I couldn't believe I actually survived the first day. I know I had many more to come and things were only going to get harder but I was suddenly inspired and up for the challenge. Writing the paper on my Grandpa help remind me why I was going back to school in the first place.

I gathered my things and placed my paper on his desk before walking out the door letting out a sigh of relief.

However, my comfort didn't last long as I remembered the call I got from Kami during class. I tried to mentally prepare myself the best I could before finding the courage to dial her number.

"Edward, finally. I was wondering when you were going to call me back." Kami stressed.

"Sorry Kami, you called at a bad time, I was in class. I couldn't talk." I explained taking a seat on a nearby bench, outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble."

"No more than I got my own self in." I stated.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing. So what's going on? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned, silently praying my assumptions were incorrect.

"Everything is fine. Well, for the most part. I have a favor to ask you." Kami confessed.

"What is it Kami?"

"You remember Victoria right?" She asked cautiously.

My body tensed up and I shuddered, trying to rid myself of the horrible memories still branded in my head. It felt like it was years ago that my experience with Victoria took place. I put the thoughts of her and Jane in the back of my head, trying hard to forget. It wasn't till Kami mentioned her that it came rushing back to me, making it feel like yesterday.

"I'm sorry, of course you remember, how stupid of me." She replied, answering her own question when I didn't respond.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"What about Victoria? Kami, just tell me what's going on. The suspense is killing me." I said.

"Okay, well as you know we have a copy of all of Jane's files here from her escorting business. I was going over the paperwork when I ran across a folder labeled "Sinful Pleasures" It's a strip club that Jane co-owns with Victoria. I believe there is also illegal prostitution going on there as well.

Edward if we could find proof we can put Victoria behind bars as well and you wouldn't have to worry about Jane ever getting out. We could put them both away for life."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this favor?"

"Edward, please. I can't investigate the place myself. Victoria only hires men at Sinful Pleasures, young, attractive men that fit your profile, I looked into it. There is no one else for the job. I need you to go undercover for me and find out what's really going on over there."

I took my cell away from my ear, eyeing it over in disbelief.

"Edward, Edward are you still there?"

"Are you crazy? You know how hard it was for me to get out of that situation the first time, and you want me to just go back like it's nothing. What about my rights? What about Bella? Huh? You really think she is going to just sit back and let me sell myself again? I mean, I'm going to be a father soon Kami, I can't make the same mistakes I made before. More importantly, I don't want to."

"Edward calm down. I'm not asking you to sell yourself again. I would never do that. I'm just asking you to pretend to work there as a waiter. All I need are a couple of eyes on the scene, nothing risky. Your job would entail serving drinks and befriending the co-workers there and see if anything looks fishy or if anyone says something, that's it's. If you find anything, notify me and I'll come with my team to bust the place, okay?"

"Your forgetting one very important detail Kami, Victoria knows me. What if she sees me there, then what?" I voiced trying to keep calm.

"Don't worry Edward, Victoria is never there. We have some of our people keeping watch on her from the building across the street. According to the cops we have staking out the place, Victoria only comes to the strip club once a month to collect payment. If anything, we can just have you call in sick on the few days she comes in."

"I don't know Kami. I have to really think about this." I stressed, running my free hand through my hair.

"Edward, there is nothing wrong with waiting tables. That's all you would be doing, waiting tables, making great tips and being friendly. The only difference is you would be working at a strip club and you would be helping the police force. Not to mention, if you do this Edward, I promise to help you find a real job. I know people in the teaching field. Edward, please, you're my last hope."

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, I'll do it."


	8. The house of secrets

**EPOV**

I came into the house to find Bella napping on the couch, with a pint of ice cream opened and sitting on the coffee table next to her. The scene erased my recent stress and a small smile spread to my face.

I set my heavy book bag down by the front door, careful not to make too much noise. Next, I took my shoes and socks off and placed them neatly by my bag before heading over to where Bella's sleeping form was.

I took the now runny, half eaten pint of ice cream and placed it back into the freezer where it belonged. When I returned Bella shifted against the sofa and her eyes blinked opened. A sleepy smile came to her face as her eyes landed on me.

"Hey, how was your first day back at school?" She asked groggily, rubbing her tired eyes and moving into a sitting position on the couch.

"Not the best, my teacher is a known dick around campus and pretty much made me look like an idiot on my first day." I said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Bella said sincerely.

**Sweetie?**

**I like that, sweetie.**

**I like sexy better, but it's a start.**

"Hey, but I have some good news. I got a job offer today, as a waiter." I announced, trying to sound as positive as possible.

Even though I might have been somewhat worried about the favor Kami asked of me, my need for a job was growing every day as well my need for money. Soon I would have a baby to take care of, plus, I had bills to pay, house payments as well.

I didn't want to worry Bella by telling her where my new workplace would be or who owned it. She was in a delicate condition, and who knows what that kind of stress it would do to her or the baby.

Bella's face lit up at the news. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, that's great Edward, where are you going to be working?"

"Ah…does it matter?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't try to interrogate me.

"I guess not, the important thing is you got your foot in the door. See, I told you everything would work out." She voiced happily, giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

"How did it go with your father?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

Bella's smile vanished and a frown took its place.

"Don't ask."

"Bad as my father took it?"

"Worse, I threatened to cut ties with him, telling him he couldn't be a part of my life if he didn't accept all that came with it and he pretty much disowned me. Though, my mom was for it. She sounded really excited." She claimed, acting as though her mom accepting the news made up for her father not.

I could tell Bella's father not accepting me in her life was a big deal to her. She was closer to her father than mother after all. I knew she wanted his approval. It meant a lot to her, much like my father's approval meant to me.

"Oh yeah, and I saw Jacob today." She said out of the blue.

"Jacob, that kid you went on a date with when we were together?" I asked getting a little upset.

I knew I had Bella's heart but there was something about Jacob that made me feel threatened. Maybe because I thought secretly Bella was going to choose him over me. Maybe because I thought the guy had more to offer Bella than I did. Or maybe it was because he was the first decent guy I had heard of in a while.

"Edward, first of all, we were not dating back then. We may have had feelings towards each other but nothing was official at that point. So don't make me sound like a slut just because you're jealous. Second, it's not what you're thinking. We didn't meet privately. He was with my father when I ran into him." She explained, sounding a little hurt.

**Slut?**

**Where did that come from?**

**How could she even think that?**

I pulled her into my arms trying to comfort her.

"Bella I don't think you're a slut. I would never think that." I replied giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"My dad does." She said through a cracked voice, before crying into my chest, tightening her hold on me.

"Well, he's wrong; you're the farthest thing from a slut. You have morals and you know how to use them. There are women in the world today that have one night stands left and right and don't even blink an eye. Some don't even bother to use protection, there the sluts. You are a beautiful, smart, woman with a good head on your shoulders, and I was just lucky enough to grab your attention." I stated quieting her sobs, rocking her lightly back and forth in my embrace and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

It wasn't long till Bella's sniffles stopped and she fell back asleep in my embrace. I gently laid her back on the couch and pulled a little blanket over her form.

Once I knew she was in a deep sleep; I made my way over to my book bag and pulled out my Introduction to Music book, to catch up on the chapter one.

"Oh god!" Bella suddenly blurted out, lifting her head off of the couch.

"What, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Help me, help me up, I'm going be sick!" She stressed, trying to move from the couch's sunken hold, having a hard time pushing herself up.

I quickly came over and help her up. Before I could ask what she needed. Bella pushed passed me and made a run for the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting followed suit.

A couple minutes later she reappeared with a look of relief on her face.

"Better?" I asked, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was going to make it." She said rubbing her upset stomach.

It seemed Bella was having a lot of morning sickness lately, food cravings, back pain and mood swings. I couldn't wait for that stage of the pregnancy to lessen. I heard the first month of pregnancy was the hardest, and boy was that true.

I was woken up a couple of times during the night to a sobbing Bella, saying her back ached. I would have to rub it until she fell back asleep. Sometimes she would get sick at night or over something she ate. I always made sure to leave a trash can near her side of the bed.

As far as food went, Bella couldn't make up her mind. She would tell me to get her one thing and then two seconds later she would want something else.

One minute she would be laughing, the next crying. It was scary; it was as if she had no control over her body's functions anymore and I was along for the ride.

I know it was wrong but sometimes, I just had to escape. There were only so many hormonal mood swings I could take in a day and I was about to reach my limit.

I needed some time to myself to think about what working for Victoria indirectly meant and how it would work with my current situation. I figured a nice long drive with just me and the opened road would help clear my head.

"I've got to go over to my place. I forgot umm….a couple of things I need. I'll be back shortly." I announced heading towards the front door.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Bella shouted, hurrying to her room to grab her shoes.

I cringed, knowing I would have to humor Bella in her condition. She was so sensitive now a days and the truth was, her behavior scared me at times.

I didn't want to upset Bella but I felt tense around her lately, like I couldn't fully be myself in her company. I had to be careful with what I said or did around her so not to upset her fragile form.

"Bella, don't stress yourself. Stay here, I'll be right back!" I shouted down the hall, with my car keys in hand.

"No, I want to see your house." She stressed, coming back into the living room, struggling to put her sandals on and walk at the same time.

I couldn't understand why it was so important to see my house. It was just a house after all.

I couldn't understand why she got so upset the other night in the car either. I could only think to blame it on her hormones.

**Who in their right mind would be so determined to see someone's home as to pick a fight over it?**

It was stupid and totally unnecessary.

**Again, I blame the hormones.**

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal to see my house, it never felt like home to me, just a place I lived at a certain time in my life." I claimed.

"Well, it's a big deal to me. It means more to you than you let on, whether you admit it or not it's a part of you, a part of your past and your shutting me off from it, from who you were. I want to know everything that makes you who you are, even the ugly. I want to know what made you the man you are today." Bella expressed.

"You'll be disappointed, there is nothing special about my house, it has the bare minimal of items, and it's very plain." I stated.

"I don't care what it looks like. I just want the right to be able to see it, for you to let me in. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's go." Bella demanded putting on her jacket and heading out the front door.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward, there's nothing here, it's bare." I said walking into his home.

It was unsettling. It looked like a house that had been broken into, it was that bare. I would have thought that was the case, except everything was clean and tidy and in its proper place.

"I told you, you wouldn't be impressed." Edward voiced, setting his keys down on the kitchen counter.

"No, but I mean, how could you live here? It's like a prison." I stressed, scanning my surroundings.

The walls in his house were painted a very plain, crème color. There was a small television in the living room, one couch, a table and pair of chairs in the kitchen, a refrigerator with barely any food inside, a hall bathroom and one bedroom. Not to mention, there were no pictures or any form of decorations on the walls or throughout the house.

There were only a couple of windows in the house. There were two tinted windows by the front entrance on either side of the door and one small window that was over the kitchen sink. The lack of natural light made the house look dark and cold. It seemed lifeless.

Edward's house was not only missing a women's touch, it was missing a life.

**I would go insane living in a place like this. **

I understood what Esme was talking about, the house definitely needed to be revived. I felt trapped inside, claustrophobic even.

**How could anyone live in a place like this?**

"I worked a lot so I wasn't home very often. All I needed were the essentials, like a bed, a shower and a place to eat a meal. I'm low maintenance. ." He confessed taking a seat on his couch.

**No wonder Edward was hardly ever home.**

**He probably became a workaholic just to avoid coming home to this dungeon. **

**Or maybe Jane worked him so much that he lost his true identity and his life and home became solely about his work life.**

**Jane molded him into the perfect little soldier. **

**That bitch, if only I could get my hands on her.**

**Well she got hers, she's in jail now.**

I headed into Edward's bedroom to investigate further as he rested for a bit.

The bedroom had a big king size bed, the only luxurious thing in the place and the only thing with some color. The sheet and blankets were a deep blue and popped out in the bare room.

The only picture in the place stood on Edward's night stand. It was an old picture of his parents when they were around our age.

In the picture Carlisle way embracing Esme from behind, his hands around her waist and he was sweetly kissing her cheek. Esme had a wide smile on her face and was blushing like a schoolgirl.

I often wondered if happy endings were only in books and movies. I never used to think relationships could last seeing how my parent's bond ended. Actually, pretty much every relationship my friends had or family members had, came to an end.

I looked at the picture of Edward's parents. They looked so happy and full of life. I felt encouraged to see how far they have come. If they could make their marriage work for so long maybe there was hope in love after all.

**Maybe my relationship with Edward isn't doomed after all.**

**Maybe we will become one of those lucky few that actually make it.**

"Edward, come here!" I called out from the bedroom taking a seat on his comfy bed.

"What is it Bella? Do you feel sick again? Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked concerned, coming into the room.

I shook my head 'no' and gestured for him to come closer. I didn't know what it was, but something about Edward finally showing me his house and seeing the picture of Edward's parents and realizing how much they meant to each other, got to me. It was sweet and romantic and I wanted Edward to know how much he meant to me and how much I appreciated all he had done for me lately.

I reached out for his hand and he silently gave it to me. I yanked on it pulling him until he was right in front of me. When he was close enough I let his hand go free and slowly unbuttoned his pants. I tugged on his jeans as I laid back on the bed, signaling Edward to follow suit. He got the hint and a mischievous smile spread on his face as he crawled on top of me and our lips connected.

I laid against the plush pillows and soft comforter, enjoying the feel of Edward's firm lips on mine. His bed was nice and cozy, a little too comfortable in fact. I felt myself falling asleep again. It wasn't till I felt Edward lightly shaking my shoulder that I realized I was drifting to sleep.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired." I apologized.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should head back." Edward said moving off of me.

"No, stay, lay with me. We can sleep here tonight. I don't mind." I claimed, snuggling against the covers.

"Okay, fine." Edward agreed before taking his shirt off and pants off.

He got into bed in only his boxers, looking sexy as always.

"I love you." I mumbled against my pillow half asleep.

"Love you too." Edward replied pulling me into his chest as sleep took over.

* * *

**Note**: I love reviews that make me think, as well as make me smile. Funny reviews are great as well. Who is going to give me the best review this week? ;)


	9. Undercover danger

**Note:** Sorry for the wait everybody. I had this chapter done two Sundays ago, I was waiting for my helper to proofread the chapter but I haven't heard back from her yet. So I decided to post it as is. I'll fix any errors later after this chapter gets checked by my helper. Also, I planned to jump ahead next chapter to three months later.

* * *

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my house. I started to panic until a picture on the night stand, the same picture of Carlisle and Esme I noticed yesterday, caught my attention. It was then I remember where I was, I was at Edward's house, in Edward's bed.

I smiled, snuggling in the covers before rolling over to face a sleepy Edward. A small smile form to his lips as his eyes met mine.

"Morning, did you sleep okay?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, I slept like a baby."

Edward's smile grew and he leaned down covering my mouth with his, giving me a big kiss.

"Now, where were we?" He asked playfully.

"Oh yes, now I remember, we were about to christen the bed." He said placing small kisses on my neck, causing me to giggle and squirm under his touch.

"That tickles. Stop, stop!" I voiced, laughing hard as Edward repeatedly nuzzled and kissed the sensitive area of my neck.

My bladder wasn't like it once was, between the vibrations from my laughter and wiggling form, the urge to use the bathroom was becoming too much to handle.

"Edward, I have to pee." I stressed.

He nodded and moved away to give me room to get up.

When I came back Edward happily patted the spot next to him on the bed for my return.

"Edward…" I said giving him an apologetic expression.

"…I'm hungry."

Edward let out a heavy sigh before getting up out of bed and searching for his pants.

"I can't keep up with you Bella, one minute you want me, the next you don't, one minute your hungry the next you're sick. I just can't figure you out." He said frustrated as he slid his pants over his semi hard on.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us." I voiced equally irritated.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Something that's not here."

"I figured that much, what do you want?"

"I… uh…I don't know, I just know I want something that's not here. All you have in your fridge is nasty, healthy food."

"Which is what you should be eating." Edward snapped.

"What does that mean?"

"Bella I don't think eating a pint of ice cream is very nutritional for a growing baby or eating fast food. You should watch what you eat, you're eating for two now after all."

"I can't help it if I don't like healthy food anymore; it's what the baby wants, okay? You can blame the baby when I get all big and fat."

"It's too early to argue, come on, get your jacket; you can tell me what you want on the way." Edward said half way out the bedroom door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked into the strip club co-owned by Jane and Victoria, known as Sinful Pleasures.

Thinking back, it made perfect sense for the two to be business partners. Jane was smart, secretive and tricky and Victoria was rich and got cruel delight out of giving orders. Combine they could be quite deadly. Plus, Jane always did speak highly of Victoria.

I wanted to stop their operation before it had a chance to grow. I not only had to protect Bella, I now had a child on the way to protect as well.

I wasn't thrilled to be back in the same environment I was fighting to get out of for over a year, but I was willingly too if it meant a chance at stopping Victoria and Jane from continuing down this road of running escorting businesses.

The glow of pink neon lights covered the rim of the bar located to the left of the club, as well as the border of the stage located in the center of the room. Even the serving trays had a beam of neon lights coming from the bottom of them. On the right side of the room held tables and seats for all the eager, sex filled women.

Luckily, the club was not open yet to the public and the room was practically empty, just housing the money hungry employees waiting to play their roles.

I could feel a lump forming in my throat as all eyes went to me, eyeing me up and down, as if I was their new enemy or competition. It was quite intimidating.

I noticed a tall, muscular, black man with dreadlocks, leaning against the bar with a clip board in his hands. I cleared my throat before heading over trying to get my act together; I had to make it seem like I wanted to be there after all.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I called about the waiter position."

"Oh yes, here you go. This is the uniform you will be wearing. The changing room is just back there. Go get changed and then I will go over the basic things you need to know about working here. Now hurry up, we only have fifteen minutes till opening." The man said, pointing at his watch.

I thanked the man named Mr. Laurent, according to his nametag, and headed to the dressing room to change.

Looking my outfit over in the full length mirror and cringed in horror and in embarrassment. I looked like a freaken chip and dale dancer.

If I couldn't find any dirt on the place I could certainly have the famous Chip and Dale's dancers sue for stealing their uniforms.

Black pants, a vest and a nametag completely the look. No shirt allowed. I felt like an utter fool in the get up. The only thing missing were the matching handcuffs, at least they weren't that cheesy.

I quickly made my way back not wanting to keep Mr. Laurent waiting.

"Okay, now there are some rules you need to be aware of and follow. The customer is always right, there is no touching allowed, the client is only allowed to touch an employee when placing a tip in the top of your pants, that's it. Flirting with the customer is number one on our list, we want our audience to have a good time and feel welcomed back. Lastly, significant others are not allowed on the premises, it only causes drama. Now do you understand everything I just told you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now take your place by the bar; opening will be any minute now."

**What am I doing here? **

My Stomach was tied up in knots in anticipation.

After talking it up with my fellow bar attendant, Seth. I learned quite a lot in a short time.

Laurent was the supervisor of the club and in charge of telling Victoria the latest news on profits and any issues. He was in charge of making sure everything ran smoothly.

Victoria came in once a month to collect the money, just like Kami advised me. To my relief, she came recently and wasn't expected back for another month.

There were many workers at the club but the main strippers were, Mike, Paul and James.

Mike was a blue eyed, blonde hair, and was a cocky, dorky, scrawny guy. The women weren't thrilled about him but he got a few ugly ducklings attention and he was willing to work for less money than the others. He couldn't dance to save his life either, he had no rhythm. The crazy thing was he thought he was hot shit on stage.

Paul was well liked all round. He was confident but not to the point where it went to his head. He had brown eyes, short jet black hair, a tan and was muscular. Not to mention, he could dance. Women flocked to him.

James, I heard had been there the longest out of all the strippers and was Victoria's favorite. He had blue eyes, dirty blond, short hair, muscles and was the cockiness one in the bunch. He was a real jerk and talked shit about everyone and liked to start fights. However, Victoria kept him around.

Some people thought Victoria and James might have had something on the side or still do but they have no proof.

James is also the crowd favorite as well. His cockiness never wavers on or off stage. He thinks he is better than rest.

After learning all I needed to know I stood at my end of the bar and waited for the women to head inside picking a good spot to sit.

"You're on." Laurent stated, gesturing for me to make my way over to the waiting customers.

I took a deep breath, force a smile and made my way over, trying to remember all the tricks I used to use, in my escorting days.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I'll be your server for the night. What can I get you lovely ladies this evening?" I asked the group at the table.

They were practically watering at the mouth. You would have thought they never saw a man before. Half were too busy staring at the stripping men on stage to pay attention to me and the others couldn't keep their eyes off of me or my chest.

"You can service me anytime, sweetie." A fresh lady in the bunch said.

Another woman at the table slapped the lady's shoulder, shocked by her friend's rude behavior.

"Janet, leave the poor guy alone, he's just doing his job. I'm sorry about her, she a little, well horny for lack of a better word. It's been so long since she been near a man, she's forgotten how to act."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that as the once rude woman nudge her friend back in response to her comment.

"It hasn't been that long Amy, and your one to talk about rude behavior with you ogling him when he first came over here."

"I was not ogling him, I was just looking. There is no harm in that. What do you think a strip club is for anyway, the conversation?" Amy argued.

"Yeah, but he's the waiter, he's not a stripper." Janet stated.

"Oh shush, like your any better."

"Please excuse them, they never been to a strip club before. We'll all have a cosmopolitan to start, thank you." An older woman at the table said, interrupting the two bickering ladies.

"No problem, my pleasure." I said giving all the ladies a wink before heading back to the bar with their order of cosmopolitans.

**This is going to be a long night.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I spent the day shopping with Alice, helping her find dishes and other appliances for her wedding. We were five hours into shopping and I was tried as ever. I just wanted to go home and relax but Alice wouldn't let me. Store after store we went to, it was like she was a robot or the energizer bunny; she kept going and going and going.

"Alice, I'm pooped. Can we head back now, please?"

"Almost, there is just one more stop we need to make and then we will be done."

I let out a defeated sigh as Alice pulled into a parking space. I got out of the car tired and sore. I could barely walk anymore. I looked up at great big pink neon lights that read, Sinful Pleasures.

"Oh really Alice, another sex shop, you have more than enough dirty lingerie for your honey moon." I argued, stopping at a nearby bench to rub my sore feet.

"Come on Bella, just come inside with me, it won't take long. Trust me, you'll love it." Alice said giving me a sneaky smile, like she was hiding something from me.

I knew Alice would never be satisfied unless I agreed, so I put my shoes back on and limped to the entrance with her.

Alice was practically jumping up and down before we even open the door. I couldn't understand why she was so excited.

**What was so exciting about underwear?**

When we walked inside my jaw nearly hit the floor, it wasn't a store after all, it was a strip joint. Judging by Alice's smile she knew too.

"Alice, what are we doing here?" I asked embarrassedly, shielding my eyes from the stripping men across the room.

"Well, Jasper said I couldn't have a stripper for my bachelorette party and I really wanted one but I didn't want to break the promise I made to him or make him have doubts about my commitment to him."

"So you decided to have your stripper now?"

"Well sort of, I figured since I can't have a stripper for my party you might as well have one as a pre baby shower party and that way, I'm not breaking my promise and I still get to see some man candy." She confessed, proud at her own cleverness.

"Alice, I don't want to see men stripping." I protested.

"Why not, you're a hormonal woman after all, what's wrong with you? I thought you would love the idea."

"I just can't fathom seeing anyone other than Edward without clothes on."

"Oh Bella, come on, your telling me you never once found another man attractive?"

"I used to, but know I only have eyes for Edward."

"Oh hunny, you are so whipped."

"I'm not whipped." I snapped.

"Oh, no? All you do is hang around the house, waiting for Edward to come home. We barely hang out anymore and when we do, you're complaining."

"I'm sorry if I'm a bore, but I'm not going to act like a drunken fool and flirt with other men and pretend I'm something I'm not."

"Well, it's nice to know my friend thinks I'm loose." Alice said sounding hurt, looking away from me.

"Oh, Alice I'm sorry, it's the hormones. I didn't mean that, I'm just tired."

"I know, I understand. I guess you're right. I guess we should head…" Alice eyes grow the size of saucers.

"What, what is it Alice?" I asked eagerly.

I turned when she didn't say anything only to see Edward in a barely there outfit, flirting with some women at a table across the room.

I stormed over and stood behind Edward as he continued flattering the women and asking what they wanted to drink. It wasn't till the ladies at the table noticed me that the flirting stopped.

"Can we help you?" A lady at the table asked rudely.

"Yes, I have a compliant to make with your waiter." I said furiously.

Edward turned around still putting on his act completely unaware it was me.

"Well, what seems to be the problem swe…" his eyes widen when he noticed me.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." I said folding my arms into my chest.

Edward let out a nervous giggle turning back to the curious bunch at his table.

"Excuse us, will you ladies, I'll be right back with your orders." He said before turning back to face me.

I took ahold of his vest pulling him across the room, not caring who was watching or what the scene looked like.

I let go of Edward's vest once we were in the quiet hall way next to the bathrooms.

"Explain yourself right now and I swear to god, you better have a good excuse for being here or else I'm going to kill you!" I exclaimed, unable to hold my temper.

"Well, you see… I…and then… and Kami…umm… Wait, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"What kind of an explanation is that?" I argued, losing more patience every passing minute.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours." Edward claimed, waiting eagerly for my response.

"Fine, Alice tricked me into coming here. What's your excuse?"

"Well, this is the job I was telling you about. So really you shouldn't be mad, I did tell you."

"This is your new job? You're a stripper now!"

"No, no, I'm just a waiter." Edward said, gentle holding my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"A waiter at a strip club Edward. You honestly think it's going to stay that way? Women love you, you think management won't see that and want you to become a stripper here?"

"Bella, I have rights. Even if they did, I can say no. I would say no."

"Edward how could you be so stupid, why would you even pick this job?"

"I'm doing it as a favor for Kami okay. I'm doing it for us, for the baby!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Victoria and Jane co-own this strip joint. I'm working undercover for Kami to find out if Escorting is happening over here on the down low."

"Edward you do you not have a backbone? You need to learn how to say no to people and stand your ground. Your try to please everyone around you and I'm sick of it. It's like your too afraid too upset to disappoint people."

"You never had a problem with me pleasing you before."

"Edward that's different and believe me we have had many problems with that area and your lack of eagerness."

"Well, I was willing last night and this morning and you were the one to blow me off, so it works both ways, sweetie."

"Don't sweetie me, after you practically sweetie every woman here."

"Fine, Bella, I'm doing this to help put both Victoria and Jane behind bars for good. I'm doing it for a good cause."

"I just want to make sure you're not going to do anything illegal, risky or degrading to yourself. Promise you'll be safe and run at the first sign of danger."

"I thought I was supposed to stand my ground, not run?"

"Edward I'm serious, the first indication of danger I want you to leave this place."

"I promise." Edward said before leaning down and giving me a kiss on the lips.


	10. Watch out, cranky Bella's out

**Note: **Just a reminder, this chapter takes place three months later.

* * *

**BPOV**

Month after month passed by and before I knew it I was four months pregnant.

It was late summer, it was hot, sunny and there were tons of skinny ladies wearing bikini's and short shorts. It sucked to see so many skinny girls being able to wear what they want and not have to worry about the heat. They were able to enjoy the summer with their friends, go to the beach and flirt with guys. The simple life. It pissed me off; my life was anything but easy. In fact, I don't think I've ever had it easy.

**How come they have it so easy?**

**What did they do in their life that rewarded them so well?**

**I never got to play in the surf.**

**I never felt fully confident in my body to show it off like that.**

**I never had the courage or tools to flirt with a bunch of hot guys growing up.**

**I kept to myself in school, a total bookworm.**

**I missed out on so much as a teenager growing up.**

**And now I'm force to grow up passed my young years and take care of a baby.**

**I feel cheated.**

**It's just not fair.**

"God, it's hot." I stressed, removing the sweat from my forehead and fanning myself with my free hand.

"Oh, come on Bella, it's beautiful out, just look at that view." Alice said on a total high as she opened the door to the bridal store.

"It's hot, that's what it is and I can't even wear a bikini because I got this fat bump showing." I said tugging on my clothes.

"You're having a baby; it's a beautiful thing Bell. You need to stop stressing about the little things and take that in." Alice said in her cheerful voice as she began scanning the racks for dresses.

"Okay, whatever you say. I don't even know why we're here. I probably won't even fit in my dress on your wedding day, considering I'll be double the size I am now." I bickered.

"Enough already!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands out in frustration.

"What?" I questioned a little scared over her sudden outburst.

"Bella I can't take it anymore. Your complaints are driving me nuts. Have you noticed every time someone mentions about the fact that you're pregnant or anything baby wise you flinch or respond with negative comments? You should count your blessings, you have a man that love you and is willing to be there for you and you're having his baby. Some of us aren't so lucky." Alice stated, walking off to another rack of dresses on the far end of the room.

"What do you mean by, us, Alice?" I asked as I jogged over to her.

Alice's hand paused mid-search and she turned to face me.

"Remember when I told you I had a pregnancy scare myself a while back? Well, I went to the doctor to be certain I wasn't pregnant. I not only find out I wasn't pregnant but I found out I was never going to be pregnant, I'm infertile."

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy in your woe is me moment, I didn't want to ruin it." She said with a snicker.

"I'm so sorry Alice."

"It's okay it's not the end of the world, I mean, there's always adoption and I'm getting married to the man I love, that's all that matters…now what about this dress?" Alice asked through watery eyes, trying to keep her composure as she held up a pretty, white, wedding dress up to her small form.

"What do you think?"

"You would look beautiful in that dress, Jasper would love it." I praised my brave friend.

"He would, wouldn't he?" She gushed with glee, eyeing herself in the mirror.

"Excuse me Miss, I would like to try this one on." Alice announced to a worker.

* * *

**EPOV**

A lot has happened over the last few months. I passed my music class with Mr. Volturi and I was now one step closer to my goal.

I almost ran into Victoria once at work. It was my second month working at Sinful Pleasures that the incident happened. I was helping one of my fellow bartenders unload alcohol from a delivery truck when Victoria pulled up in her expensive, red, sporty car.

As soon as she opened her car door I sprinted back to the truck pretending to get more liquor but really hiding out.

According to Laurent, Victoria was curious about her new worker, never seeing him around. He told her I was a shy guy compared to the others and that it was just bad timing, considering I was never around when she came in. In reality, it was more like good and very careful timing on my part.

I always knew when Victoria was coming in. I noticed everyone would try to be more on their game on days she came in. Trying to earn brownie points hoping Victoria would see and possibly give them a raise.

The problem was finding out what time she would pop in. Sometimes she would come over early in the morning before the club was open. Other times it was late at night.

I was two and half months into working at Sinful Pleasures when I noticed some peculiar behavior going on. There were lots of money exchanges under the tables and whispers in the ear. I grew suspicious and inform Kami. She told me I needed hard proof and that she couldn't just go on instinct.

I complained to Laurent about the back alley being very dark and dangerous for the employees' safety and that it might be smart to install a video camera for security matters and that I knew a guy who could do it for half price.

He bought it and I had one of the older male cops from Kami's work come undercover and put in the camera.

It worked like a charm and two weeks later we caught a good deal of workers doing the deed and other acts to shut down business for good and even land a few workers in jail including Victoria.

Kami stood by her word and promised to help me find a job to help further my career. I hadn't heard back from her but I have faith she will pull through for me.

I spent my time focus on school, signing up for next semester classes and working towards my future.

Now with my demons behind me and with Bella still by my side I felt on top of the world. It was because of her I became stronger, and was able to see all I was worth.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch exhausted as Edward came over and sat next to me.

"Planning a wedding is draining, I want a simple wedding, I can't handle all the time and energy that goes into planning an all over the top wedding. I can't go through all this work and stress twice. Alice is lucky she is my best friend, I wouldn't go through all this torture for just anybody."

"Where did that come from?" Edward asked confused.

"Where did what come from?"

"You want a simple wedding?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

Edward chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I didn't mean it. I'm tired, I'm not thinking clearly. I just meant if someone asked me what I preferred a big extravagant wedding or a simple, low key one. I would pick low key because it's less work, that's all."

"Oh, okay then." Edward said before leaning down and whispering to my belly.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused at his kooky behavior.

"It's my baby inside there; I want him or her to know my voice." He stated proudly.

"Hey in there." He said, rubbing circles against my stomach.

It was a very sweet and somewhat arousing touch. I tried to ignore my sexual desires not wanting to cheapen a genuine moment.

"Edward, I'm sure the baby will know who you are when the time comes." I told him as he removed his hands and rested his head against my stomach, sighing contently.

"I know, I'm just saying hi. I want him or her to know they're loved, even if there conception wasn't planned."

I ran a hand through his hair watching as he continued having a low conversation with my stomach. His hand gently cradled the bottom half of my bump as if afraid to hurt the baby.

**I love this man. **

**He is a gentle, beautiful, human being.**

**And he chose me.**

**How did I get so lucky?**

"Hey…" I voiced causing Edward to look up turning his attention to me.

"…I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling widely before leaning down giving my stomach a gentle kiss

"And I love you." He whispered to my baby bump.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and clean myself up, I'll be back." Edward voiced giving me a kiss before making his way to the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting." I called out with a smile on my face.

As the sound of the water filled the air I brought my attention to a magazine nearby and began flipping through it.

I was half way through when I heard the familiar jingle of Edward's cell phone.

I looked on the table and in the cushion of the sofa until I found the ringing device. By the time I grabbed it the call ended and a note stating Edward had a voice message filled the screen.

Curious and a little bored I hit the call button and listened to the message.

"Hey Edward, it's Rose. Umm… call me. Maybe we can get together soon. I'm at the usual hotel. (snickers) You know the place, bye."

I froze in my spot, replaying the message again in my head. It didn't sound like a normal message. There was definitely something unsaid on the message.

**Why didn't the woman clearly state who she was?**

**Rose, who the fuck is Rose?**

**I never heard of a Rose before? **

**Edward's an only child, it couldn't be a sibling. **

**What did she mean usual hotel?**

**Does Edward meet up with her a lot?**

**Is he escorting again?**

**Who the fuck is Rose!**

* * *

**Note: **I love hearing all your comments! ;)


	11. Why I love you

**Note: **Hey everybody! I know, long time no write. I'm trying to get back on track here. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for sticking around as long as some, if not all of you have. I really appreciate your support. The holidays are coming which means more work. I will try to update when I can. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

When I left Bella to take my shower she was the happy, beautiful girl I fell in love with, however; when I came back in the living room to greet her, it was a different story.

She looked upset about something; it was only when she saw me standing across the room that I realized her anger was targeted toward me. Her eyes were hard; her lips in a firm line and her forehead cringed in stress.

**What did I do now?**

**Did I not give her enough attention before I left?**

**Did I forget to do something?**

**What?**

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked concerned, coming over taking a spot next to her on the couch.

"Who's Rose?"

"What?" I replied blankly.

**Rose?**

**Who's Rose?**

**When did a Rose enter our conversation?**

"Rose?" I repeated, not following.

"Yes Edward, Who is Rose?" Bella all but shouted, tossing my cell to me, almost hitting me in the process.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I don't understand." I stressed, looking my phone over, making sure there was no damage done to it.

"Some GIRL named Rose called and left you a message, saying she was staying at the USUAL hotel." She voiced folding her hands into her chest.

I looked down at my phone to see indeed I had a voice message from Rose.

"Wait, you…you listened to my messages Bella?" I asked through arched eyebrows.

"Well…yes. You were in the shower, it might have been important." She argued.

"Do you always listen to my messages Bella? Don't you trust me?" I asked a little annoyed and hurt.

"No, I don't listen to your messages. I'm not like that and stop avoiding the question."

"You really think I'm doing something, don't you?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Edward, honestly, I don't know what to believe. Some girl called for you, says she is at the usual hotel, as if, you meet her all the time. It sounds sketchy to me. Why haven't I heard about this Rose if it's innocent?"

"My past is always going to be in the present isn't it? It doesn't matter what I say, do or how hard I try. I'm always going to be that guy to you, aren't I?"

I moved off the couch and walked across the room needing distance from Bella, for once. I didn't want to look at her, I couldn't. I was too upset to.

"Rose, if you would have given me a chance to explain instead of jumping to conclusions, is my cousin. As far as the hotel she was talking about, that would be my parent's house. She was joking, saying the usually hotel because my parents do everything for her or any guest that comes to visit, so it's like being pampered, being at a hotel. For your blatant beliefs, No, I'm not prostituting anymore and I'm not cheating on you."

"Oh…I'm sorry Edward, but what do you expect me to believe if you don't fully open yourself up to me and tell me these things?"

I expect respect Bella and trust. That's what I expect. Give me the respect I deserve and I'll be fully honest with you." I snapped, giving her one last look before heading back into the bedroom and slamming the door upset.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I began to dial my cousin's number in my phone.

**BPOV**

"When it rains, it pours." I mumbled to myself as I viewed the rain from the living room window.

This is not how I wanted the day to end, Edward upset at me of all people. I was the one he came to when something was wrong; to comfort him, love him. I didn't like being the bad guy, I didn't want to be.

**I want to trust Edward, I do. **

**Though, to want it doesn't make it any easier to get it.**

**There is always going to be a struggle, the question is, am I strong enough to fight it, is he?**

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a door opened and the sound of footsteps. I peeked over my shoulder at the sound of car keys and noticed Edward was putting on his jacket about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked concerned, not only for our relationship but because of the harsh weather outside.

"I'm going to visit my cousin for a couple hours, is that okay?" He asked a little irritated but I guess I deserved it.

"Can I come with you? I would like to meet your cousin." I said trying not to sound too pushy.

"Bella, I just need some time with my family right now. Can I have a moment to myself here, please? Can you trust me at least that much?" He stressed, trying to control his hidden anger on the subject.

"Of course, I was just worried about you with the weather and all."

**And I don't want to be alone right now.**

**I need you.**

**I need to know we are okay.**

**I need you to know you're my world and I do respect and trust you, I just… I worry about us sometimes.**

"I'll be fine; I drove in worse weather than this before. I'll try to get back in a couple of hours though it might be longer. Don't wait up." He said opening the door.

"Edward!" I exclaimed in a panic.

He stopped in his spot but didn't bother to face me.

"I'm sorry for how I acted and I love you." I stressed.

"Love you too." He replied distantly before making his way out the house.

**Shit, I really fucked up.**

**I've never seen him so upset at me. **

**I can't believe he still thinks I think so little of him.**

**I thought I made it clear how he makes me feel.**

**What am I doing wrong?**

I wanted to wait till he got home and tell him how much I loved him but I was getting tired and my eyes were getting heavier by the minute. I came up with an idea and headed to the bathroom mirror. I wanted to lay it out just how much he meant to me, what I truly thought of him.

I looked through my drawers till I came across some makeup I barely wore. I picked up a pink lipstick and began to write.

_**Edward, here are just some of the things I love about you:**_

_You're sexy _

_You're sweet_

_You're charming _

_You're a gentleman _

_You're sexual _

_You're emotional_

_You're you, and I wouldn't ask for anything more. _

_You're all I want, all I need._

_I love you with all my heart and I always will. _

_Don't ever forget that. _

_**Bella **_

Satisfied with my work, I turned off the bathroom light and headed off to bed, excited to see how Edward would react to my words.

**EPOV**

I walked into my parent's front door for the first time since telling them all my secrets.

They of course told me to come or call anytime I wanted but after the bomb I left I wasn't so sure they meant it. It wasn't the kind of stuff a parent wants to hear from their child, especially an only child.

They put all their hopes and ambitions in me, wanting me to possibly follow in my father's footsteps of becoming a doctor, and I blew it.

**I must be quite a disappointment to them. **

**How could I not be?**

**What have I achieved in my life, nothing. **

**I have yet to do anything to make them smile and be proud of me. **

Well, I guess I could always hope Rosalie changed and started stripping or doing drugs, so it takes the pressure and fault off me.

**What am I saying?**

**This is my cousin I'm talking about.**

I took my first hesitant step into the house, the sound of voices echoed through the room. I could identify my cousin girly yet strong voice well. It wasn't till after I heard the sound of laughter fill the air I decided to make my presence known, knowing they were in a good mood at the moment.

Rosalie looked exactly the same as I had remembered her; she looked like a model with her golden locks, blue eyes, red lips and a curvy body but she was not the smartest girl around.

Sure, she had street smarts, knowing a lot about toughness and cars for some strange reason but when it came to book work, she lacked skills. Yet, she still managed to get a decent job and achieve things, unlike me.

"Hey cuz, long time no see." I greeted her with a small smile and light hug.

"Hey, I heard you got a girl pregnant." She said openly.

"Really Dad?" I voiced upset, turning in his direction to show him I wasn't pleased by his lack of discretion.

"What? It's true isn't it?" He challenged.

Most parents would tell people of all the good things their kids accomplished not the negative. I could tell by the look on my father's face he still was not happy with me, not that I could really blame him, but why let other people know?

**What purpose is there in telling people my failures?**

"Do you have to blab it to everybody?"

"Rosalie isn't everybody, she's family and I did not blab it. She asked what was new with you. That was the latest news, so I told her." He said honestly.

"Well, it should have been my decision to tell her, it's my life after all." I argued, still upset at him for telling my secrets so easily.

"You want a different answer, give us a different response." My father lectured.

"Oh, thanks dad. So what? I should have lied to you and popped in one day with a baby in my arms and introduced you to your grandson or granddaughter?"

"Well at least Edward is there for her, most guys would bail after hearing news of a baby." Rosalie joined in.

"Thanks a lot." I replied, giving Rose an annoyed look that she was poking her nose into my business.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out cuz." She said a little offended before walking off into the other room to give my father and me privacy.

Not that I could blame her, I was bitching at the wrong person she was just trying to help ease the tension.

"It's not my problem you feel like a failure Edward. Its' your life, you make your own decisions." My father said.

"Having a baby doesn't make me feel like a failure dad, it's one of the best accomplishments of my life and I will be a great father because I will listen to what my child wants instead of forcing them to do something that they hate. I will be there for my child." I expressed, feeling my anger overcome me.

"You want to be there for your kid? Why don't you try getting a job first, so you can support yourself?" He remarked.

"I'm working on that dad."

"You're not even married, you have no job and you're having a baby, what a plan."

I was upset at my dad and I was upset at myself. I wanted to cry tears of frustration.

I couldn't fight my dad on the issue because he was right, I did feel like a failure and I had no one to blame but myself. I made my own decisions much of which did not pay off. All I had was Bella, without her I was nothing. I was invisible; I had no mark on the world.

I was about to admit defeat to my dad when an angel came out from hiding and saved me the embarrassment and shame.

"Give him a break Carlisle, he is trying." My mother said full of love and concern.

"I'll be in the study if you need me, looking for a common cure of the screw-up." He voiced before walking passed me.

My mom could tell I was at my wits end and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't listen to what your father says Edward, he is just upset. I'm sure he feels like this is all his fault." She whispered in my ear as we hugged.

"Why do you say that mom?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Well, your father knows he wasn't very nurturing when you were growing up. He was too busy being a provider and left the raising to me. Maybe he feels if he had more father/son talks with you, that you would have had a better insight on things. I don't know. All I know is he loves you, he really does. Don't doubt it for a moment. He is just worried about you."

"Yeah, well he's got a funny way of showing it."

"Your father was never good with emotions, you know that."

I nodded in agreement.

My father barely said the words I love you to me. We hugged from time to time but they were always, manly, stiff hugs or one sided hugs, not much went into them or came out of them.

I guess I never realized how much I needed my dad's support till now.

My mom would always care for me and show support, I knew that. In fact, I expected it. I just wanted my dad to give me a loving embrace just once in my life and tell me how proud he was of me.

"How's Bella doing, do you guys know the sex of the baby yet?" My mom asked excitedly.

I frowned a little remember the fight Bella and I had before I left.

I wanted Bella to trust me with all her heart and the fact that she even got mad at a girl calling my phone and took it as far as to claim I was being dishonest and disloyal to her, hurt deeply. I had been nothing but honest and loyal to her. I would give her my life if she wanted me too, just to show my devotion to her.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked noticing my pout.

"Nothing, Bella's fine. We are supposed to have a sonogram done next week to see how things are going and find out the sex of the baby." I voiced.

"Do you guys need money? We can help." She asked concerned.

"Mom stop, we are fine okay? We can do this on our own. I don't need handouts; I can take care of myself."

"I know sweetie. Just know you can always come to us for anything. We love you." She said giving me another squeeze.

"Thanks mom, I know." I replied, giving her a hug back.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to vomit." Rosalie remarked, coming back into the room seeing our loving display.

"Thanks Rosalie, it's nice to see you too." I voiced sarcastically before removing myself from my mom and going over to do what I came there to really do, visit with my cousin.

"So how's the modeling world going?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Shitty, I don't do runway anymore, all anybody wants now a days is skin and bones, and it's disgusting and insulting. I only do photo shoots for magazine ads now and I'm not afraid to get a little dirty, getting under the hood of a car for some extra money on the side."

"Yeah, that's good. So how's my old roommate doing?"

"Emmett, he's good. He's coaches a middle school football team and on his off time he worships me." She said with a smile on her face.

It was a year ago that Emmett found himself stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire. As luck would have it my cousin was driving by and offered her services. He was amazed a girl knew more about cars than he did and he fell in love on the spot or so my cousin says.

As for her, all it took was a couple of flexes of his muscles, a cheesy grin and compliments up the wazoo to make her fall for him.

* * *

Two and half hours later I opened the front door only to be meant with darkness. I was hoping Bella might still be up so I could apologize about how I acted earlier. I closed the door with a sigh and made my way into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth for bed.

When I turned the lights of I was met with a smudge color of pink on the mirror in the form of words. I waited till my eyes adjusted and began to read what looked to be a note from Bella to me.

It was when I started to read the words I realized it wasn't a note but rather qualities Bella loved about me. I couldn't help but smile cheek to cheek reading her thoughts.

My favorite one was that she loved me for me, with all my flaws and shortcomings, Bella still loved me. I was all she wanted.

That meant the world to me to know I was enough for her.

Once I finished getting ready for bed, I gave Bella's words one more glance before turning the lights off.

I headed inside our dark bedroom to see Bella's small form sleeping on her side, her pregnant belly stood out proudly. I took my spot behind her and wrapped my arms around her sleepy form.

"Edward?" She asked groggily through closed eyes.

"Thanks for the mirror, I needed that." I whispered against her ear.

"You're welcome, and I meant every word of it."

"I know. I love you." I said cuddling close to her body.

"I love you too."

I pecked the back on her neck, breathed in her intoxicating scent and fell asleep with her in my arms, knowing for once everything was going to be okay because I had Bella by my side all the way.


	12. A beautiful nightmare

**Note**: Yes, I'm back. I just want to say thanks again for all your support. This chapter is not very long and there is not much of Bella/Edward together, sorry. However, this chapter is needed to get to the next. I tried to make this one a little light, sweet and funny. The next chapter will be a tearjerker for sure.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was truly exhausted. Alice was wearing me out with my duties as Maid of honor. The last few weeks have been hell.

I felt like I was in boot camp and Alice was my drill sergeant. Every day was a new assignment I had to take care of as the best friend/maid of honor. Day one was dress fitting, Two was chinaware; three was the location and so on.

Today I was in charge of getting the flower arrangements for the wedding, according to Alice's check list. As for what kind of flowers she wanted, Alice's had the details down pat.

She told me the colors, the amount needed and the names of the special ones she wanted. Then she announced that the so called flowers that she desired were only available in La push and that I would have to drive downtown to place her order and make sure everything went as planned.

I loved the girl but sometimes she drove me nuts.

* * *

Luckily Jacob lived in La push and was able to accompany me on my quest to the flower shop. He really was a sweet guy for getting up at the crack of dawn and greeting me with a warm smile and an extra cup of, what he informed me was caffeine free coffee.

I was overwhelmed by all the different kinds of flowers. I never realized how many there were till I stepped foot into the store. There must have been over fifty different species in the shop alone.

There were roses, lilies, tulips, daisies, sunflowers, daffodils, irises, violets and a whole lot more species of flowers I never knew exist and the colors they came in were endless. There were pinks, reds, purples, blues, whites, yellows, oranges, I mean, you name it they had it.

I started feeling lightheaded, knowing I would have to scan through tons of flowers to spot the right ones for Alice's wedding and if I got her order wrong, it would be my head.

Jacob claimed to have been a regular customer at the shop and knew his way around thanks to his high maintenance girlfriend; he joked, and helped me locate the specific flowers from Alice's many lists of demands as well as used his charms on the florists to get us a better deal.

A few smirks and flexes of his muscles was all it took for the older woman to become putty in his hands.

Jacob was definitely a keeper. Any guy who would make frequently runs to flower shops with little to no complaint and land a good deal to boot, he was a rare man indeed.

As soon as everything was arranged and done I thanked Jacob for his help, hugged him goodbye and headed on my way taking off in my truck.

* * *

Ring, ring!

I searched for my cell as I drove one handed down an empty road.

"Yes Alice." I answered, not afraid to let my attitude shine through.

"How did you know it was me calling, I'm using Jazz's phone?"

"Please, who else would call me? You have been calling me none stop for the last two weeks. By the way, I'm thinking of changing my number and not telling you about it." I complained, stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, I would like to see you try. You know I would find you sooner or later." She replied confidently.

I nodded to myself in agreement, stepping on the gas as the light switched to green.

"What happened to your phone anyway? Did your battery die on you?"

"No, I just misplaced it."

"Again? That makes three times this week." I voiced amused.

"I can't help it; I've had a lot on my mind lately. It's not my fault I happen to leave my cell in strange, forgetful places."

"Yeah, like a couple days ago when you found it in the freezer." I chuckled.

Alice huffed annoyed as I continued with my snickers.

"Maybe you should check the freezer again?" I insisted.

"I already did, it wasn't there. Oh well, it will show up sooner or later."

I shook my head back and forth at a loss at Alice's wackiness.

"Anyways, the reason I'm calling is…"

"I know why are calling Alice, save your breath, the flower arrangements are all done and I was even able to get you a discount price on them, thanks to some eye candy on Jacob's behalf."

The next thing I knew my ears were ringing from the joyful squeals of Alice. I quickly pulled the phone from my ear till she was done with her little celebration.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best and you have to thank Jacob for me!"

"I'm surprised Jasper isn't deaf yet." I replied, turning down a road.

"Oh please Bella, I'm not that loud." She argued.

"Well, I now know what to get Jasper for a groom's gift."

"Oh, what?" Alice asked intrigued.

"Ear plugs." I snickered.

"Ha-ha. You're real funny Bella. I have to go; Jasper doesn't want me wasting his battery."

"Okay, good luck finding your phone."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

I ended the call and tossed my cell on the passenger seat as I continued on my way back home. I couldn't wait to be home in my own bed, curled up next to Edward again.

I had woken up early this morning to complete Alice's flower assignment. When I left Edward was still sleeping soundly. I was hoping that I could get back before he woke and cuddle with him a little bit.

Though things have been better between Edward and me, they were lesser. I barely got to spend time with him much anymore with my maid of honor responsibilities. Even when it was time for bed or alone time Alice would call my cell or my house phone and sometimes she would even go as far as to call Edward's phone to make sure I got her messages.

Usually it didn't bug me, I actually expected it for Alice being how she is but there were certain times when I was in the mood and Edward was in the mood and we had time to ourselves to express our love and get pretty close too, then all of a sudden the phone would ring, bringing our enjoyment to a quick, unrelieved end. By the time I would finish talking to Alice on the phone, the mood would be ruined and Edward would be annoyed. That would be the end of having sex.

There was one time in particular, I remember well…

_I had just got home from helping Alice find the perfect plates and dishes for her wedding._

_How Jasper got free of being involved in the wedding I'll never know._

_Anyway, we had just spent three hours going over every detail on the chinaware, comparing the décor on the plates to her wedding theme making sure everything matched._

_I was tired as heck and my back was killing me from leaning over all day looking at dishes. I dropped my purse by the front door, afraid if I leaned down I might have injure my back more so I slipped my flip flops off before waddling over to the sofa and taking a seat. I sighed in relief as my butt hit the cushion and my back was supported by the pillows._

_Edward walked in surprised and excited to see me. It wasn't often we were home at the same time, with Alice's demanding schedule and Edward trying to find work._

"_Hey." I greeted weakly, as I proceeded to rub my sore back with no luck._

"_What happened Bell, you okay?" He asked concerned, coming over to my side._

"_I'm fine; my back has just been acting up. I guess I was bending forward too much when Alice and I were examining chinaware today and my back took the brunt of the torture." I explained._

_Edward showed concerned and moved my hand from the spot I was trying to rub, unsuccessfully. _

"_Where does it hurt?" He asked placing his fingers over my shoulders._

"_Everywhere." I whined._

_That was all it took and Edward's hands were running up and down my back, putting pressure on key points, being rough yet careful. His hands were magic. I closed my eyes and let him work the kinks out._

"_Oh yeah, right there, mmmm." I voiced._

_I didn't even realized how vocal I was being or that almost every time Edward added pressure on a certain spot of my back I was moaning in pleasure. I didn't even realize when his hands stopped rubbing my back or that Edward was panting and aroused._

_It wasn't till I felt his breath against my neck, his lips lightly brushing against it as he spoke huskily in my ear. _

"_Where else do you hurt Bella?"_

_I gasped as I felt his fingers slide over the front of my shirt and grip my breast in a firm hold. _

"_Do you hurt here too?" He asked, before moving his eager hands under my shirt, finding my bra and rubbing his skillful fingers against the silky material getting my nipples aroused. _

_I moaned on cue, feeling how hard he was against my back._

"_Come on Bella, tell me, where else do you hurt?" He teased, giving one of my nipples a tug._

_I whimpered and squirmed in my spot feeling wetness between my thighs. Unable to take any more of his playful torment I made a quick turn and pressed my hungry lips to his. Edward made quick work slipping his tongue inside my mouth, letting our eager tongues frolic._

_It felt so good to have Edward close again, like we used to be, to know he still wanted me, lusted for me even in my big condition. I wanted to feel him in me again; I wanted us to become one again. I missed it so._

_I rubbed my hand against his hard abs just inches from his hard and very gifted dick. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hear him moan and come undone. _

_I stuck a hand down his pants just about to grab a hold of him when, the phone started to ring._

_My first thought was to ignore the call but then I remember how Alice was. If I didn't pick up soon she would probably going out of her way and pay me a visit. I knew Alice, too well. She was always a determined girl and she always got her way. God forbid it she didn't._

_I removed my hand from Edward's pants reluctantly and parted from his mouth._

"_What's wrong?" He asked panicked that I was stopping after getting him all worked up._

"_Alice." I replied, reaching across the table towards my phone. _

_Edward grabbed my hand before I could reach it._

"_Really, you're going to talk to Alice at a time like this?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow._

_I sighed in disappointed._

"_Edward, I have to, I'm maid of honor and if I don't pick up she is never going to stop calling." I stressed._

"_Fine, answer the damn phone, I'm going to take a cold shower." He complained leaving the room._

_I cursed to myself knowing I fucked up a perfectly good moment and knowing those moments did not come often. I took a deep breath and let it go before picking up the phone._

"_Yes, Alice, what is it this time?"_

* * *

Being maid of honor was definitely an adjustment, much like motherhood.

I never thought I would take a liking to being pregnant or see the good side of things but lately I was happier, more confident in myself, more comfortable in my skin. I actually felt bless for a change. Knowing I had Edward by my side made everything seem so much easier, nicer. It just felt right.

* * *

I was half way home when I felt a hit to my stomach. I huffed in surprised and looked down at my round belly. I looked around my steering wheel and at my sides confused and curious as to what pushed up against my stomach. Unable to find the poking object I moved my eyes back to the road in front of me.

Then I felt it again on the side of my belly. My eyes dropped to my stomach and I placed a couple of fingers over the area I felt pressure from.

I gasped in surprised and excitement when I realized the bumping sensation I was feeling was from the baby. I could feel the baby moving around.

I smiled to myself and giggled in glee. I felt like for once things were looking up and that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't wait till tell Edward and show him.

Then I heard the sound of a car horn. I glanced up and my excitement died in a couple of seconds and fear crept in as I realized my car drifted into the opposite lane and there was a car coming right towards me.

Panicked, I quickly grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and gave it a hard turn.

The last thing I remember, before blacking out, was my car losing control and slamming into a tree.


	13. Loss

**Note: **This chp did not come out as good as I'd like. Bella came off a little whinny. It's a tearjerker. Hope you all have a great holiday and I will see you next year, hopefully. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sleeping soundly when the sound of my cell woke me up. I groaned in annoyance, stretching my tired muscles before searching the nightstand for my phone. I rolled my eyes as I read the name, Alice.

**Of course she's calling, when is she not calling?**

**What the fuck does she want now?**

I glance over at the clock; it was eight in the morning. I was tempted to just ignore the call and go back to sleep.

I let the phone ring, hoping Alice would eventually give up and leave us alone. I was tired and needed my sleep and Bella above all needed her sleep, she was sleeping for two now. She needed her strength and Alice was not making it easy for Bella with her demanding, over the top, detailed wedding requests.

At the fifth ring I picked up, irritated as hell. Alice was not only ruining my sleep, she was taking away my quality time with Bella. We didn't get much time together anymore and the time we would normally have together, Alice took, whether it was by phone or in person.

I liked Alice normally, she was a nice person and always treated Bella and me with the utmost respect but the wedding was getting to her head a little too much. I think it's safe to say she had a touch of Bridzilla in her at the moment with her demands of her pregnant friend.

**I just hope after the wedding is over this diva complex leaves and the old Alice will emerge again.**

"What is it now Alice?" I answered groggily, having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Edward there's been an accident, Bella's at the hospital!" She said sounding distressed.

I suddenly awoke at Alice's words. My eyes widened and my head whipped around to see Bella's side of the bed was empty.

"Wh…what happened Alice?" I asked worriedly.

My hands began to shake in nervousness; my heart beat sped up in fear and my adrenaline was making me antsy. I had to get up and move around or else I was going to go crazy. I began to pace the room back and forth as I waited for Alice to explain.

"I... I don't know…I just got a call from Jacob that there was an accident and to come down to the hospital. Edward, I'm scared for her." She sobbed into the phone.

I froze in my spot. I've never heard Alice cry over anything, she was always a hopeful, look on the bright side on things kind of person. It scared the shit out of me. I was thinking she would say Bella was okay, that everything would be okay. I wasn't expecting to have to be the strong, brave one.

I'm on my way." I replied, trying not to let my voice quiver.

* * *

Everything happened in a blur, it was like a complete out of body experience, from rushing to the hospital, speeding down the road probably looking like a drunk, crazy person, hoping I wouldn't get pulled over by a cop, then walking down the long white halls of the hospital only to be bombarded with a group of people, Alice included, crying and talking over each other about how worried they were and that they knew nothing, after the doctor coming out pulling me aside explaining what happened to Bella and her current condition, to walking into Bella's room fighting back tears.

She was laying in the bed looking sadly out the window. She had a deep cut surrounded by a nasty bruise on her forehead.

I slowly walked over taking a spot on the bed. A tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't till I placed my hand over hers that she turned to face me. It hurt to see so much pain in her eyes.

"I didn't want the baby… at first. I found it a burden more than a blessing. Maybe if I had just loved it sooner, didn't take it for granted, I would still be pregnant. Maybe god is punishing me for not loving such a creature. Maybe I don't deserve to be a mom." Bella confessed in a shaky voice, as tears ran down her face freely.

I squeezed her hand trying to let her know I was there for her.

"No Bella, you're wrong. You're not being punished; I know it feels like that now. There nothing you could have done different, it was an accident. No one could have changed that."

"You know, I start to feel the baby kick. I looked down for a second touching my belly and when I looked up my car was half way into the opposite lane.

I saw the car coming towards me and I freaked and turn the wheel too hard and I ran off the road slamming into a tree.

So you see, it was my fault. If I wasn't preoccupied, I could still have my baby. I killed our baby."

"Bella." I pleaded for her to stop.

"You know, I started to imagine what it would be like to have a little daughter that looked like me or son with your handsome features. A child to hold and bond with, to hear I love you for the first time, the touch of their hand, the smile on their face, wondering what their voice might sound like."

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep the tears away, wanting to be strong for her.

"It's not fair that my baby was taken from me before it had a chance to live, right when I was just starting to become comfortable with the idea of being a mother. It's not fair." She whimpered.

I brought Bella in my arms and held her close as she sobbed against my chest.

"No it's not, but I love you and this will not change the way I feel about you. We will get past this. This is not the end. You will have a chance at motherhood again, you hear me? This is not the end."

Bella sobbed harder and tightened her grip on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I took your baby from you. I know you were looking forward to seeing them and now I destroyed that dream."

I could feel my eyes begin to water; I could feel the tears coming.

"It just wasn't our time." I whispered next to her ear.

I would be lying if the thought of losing our child didn't devastate me. I wanted a child with Bella. I wanted something that was a part of both of us, bringing something good and beautiful in the world. Above all, I wanted Bella and I was just grateful she was safe.

"Do you want anything from the vending machine?" I asked, wishing I could help ease Bella's pain.

She shook her head and gave me a low no.

"I'm going to call your dad and mom and tell them the news. Unless, you rather do it together?"

"Oh god no, please, I can't… I don't have the strength."

"I'll tell them, I'll be back soon." I voiced before quickly walking out the room.

I need time to myself. I felt close to breaking down myself. I quickly pulled myself together before pulling out my cell and dialing the numbers. I remained calm and collected informing every one of the tragedy and that Bella was alright.

It wasn't till I saw my father coming down the hallway to meet me with a concern look on his face that I broke down. He pulled me into a firm embrace as I cried on his shoulder. I cried for Bella, the child we lost and I cried for myself.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh Jacob, I feel like I let him down. Edward was so looking forward to becoming a father and I ruined it. After everything that's happen to him. He's already gone through so much pain. I just want it to end, all the suffering. I'm a monster."

"Bella stop, you are not. You're a beautiful person inside and out and anyone who doesn't see that is crazy. You would do anything for that guy anyone can see that, now wipe those tears young lady, they don't suit you."

My lips moved into an upward arch as Jake's words as he wiped my fallen tears away.

"Is that a smile I see peeking through?" He teased.

"Thanks Jake."

"Don't worry Bella, it will all work out, you'll see."

Alice rushed in and gave me a death squeeze.

"Bella, oh god, are you alright?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"How are you feeling, you need anything, water/ food /clothes? If you need anything let me know."

"I'm good, thanks Alice. You have always been a good friend."

"Of course, you know I think of you like sister, I would do anything for you girly."

Jasper came in standing by door looking uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"Bella, sorry for your loss. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. The doctor says I can leave in a couple of days.

"That great Bella." Alice praised.

"Yeah."


	14. Careful I break

**Note: **Before you all start reading, I want to give a shout out to my friend and suggestion/grammar/spelling helper, Wendy aka Twilight44.

Wendy has recently written a story herself and it is pretty good. So if you guys like angst Twilight related stories and the idea of Edward being a stripper, I suggest you check out her story. You won't be disappointed.

The story is called Sacrifice by Twilight44 ;)

Now, as for my story, I just want to let you guys know that this chapter/Bella's grieving period goes by quickly. I feel like we have heard enough drama and heartbreak throughout this story. I wanted to wrap everything up about the miscarriage and the pain Edward and Bella go through in this chapter so we can move on towards the end. Yes, that's right, the end is coming people. I'm not sure how many chapters are left but it will be somewhere between three to five chapters.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so glad to be going back home with Edward. I couldn't stand the hospital, it was always so quiet and lifeless and it scared the hell out of me to be there alone at night.

I keeping thinking something bad was going to happen, like in one of those horror movies.

I always felt panicked and on high alert for any sudden movements or noises. I barely sleep the last two and a half days.

It was hell.

I couldn't wait to be home again and be able to sleep in my cozy bed with Edward there to keep me safe and warm.

* * *

I could tell by the dark circles under Edward's eyes and strained look on his face that he hadn't had much luck in the sleep department either.

"I missed you." He said giving me a small smile while helping me walk to the car.

"I missed you too." I replied, as I leaned into his embrace for a side hug.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, encouraging me to lean against his frame as we walked. I was still a little sore and bruised from the accident and let out a hiss every now and then.

"You okay?" Edward asked concerned, slowing down his pace.

* * *

"I'm fine, the doctor said it's normal to be a little sore after what I experienced, it will pass." I explained, not wanting to show him the pain I was in.

I bit my lip on the car ride home, I wasn't sure if it was the anxiety of being in a car again or if we were hitting every bump on the road, but my stomach was killing me.

I closed my eyes and continued to bite my bottom lip hoping the pain would pass soon.

"You okay?" I heard Edward asked.

I nodded in response, afraid if I opened my mouth it would betray me.

"Jesus Christ Bella, answer me! Or else I'm going to turn this car back around and we are going back to the hospital." He warned.

My eyes popped open in alarm.

"No, I'm not going back there, I'm fine okay, the roads a little more bumpy than I would like but I'm fine, okay?" I stressed giving him eye contact.

Edward looked me over for a good minute or two, which made me nervous.

"Edward, watch the road!" I shouted unable to keep my anxiety in check.

"Relax Bella, we're stopped at a red light, we're fine." He claimed, gripping the wheel a little more tightly.

"Are we, fine?" I remarked, looking out the side window.

Edward let out a huff but didn't comment.

* * *

When we pulled up to the house and the car came to a stop, I quickly left the car relieved I was on solid ground again.

I then let out a hiss realizing the quickness of my actions put some unnecessary strain on my stitched up stomach.

Edward noticed as well and without saying a word he scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style into the house. I held on for dear life as he guided us to the bathroom area.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Bella, you were there when I was bruised and battered and I want to be there for you." He said sweetly opening the bathroom door with his free hand as he supported me with his other hand.

I gasped at the sight before me. The bathtub was filled up with water and soapy bubbles and there were candles all around it, giving the tub a nice little golden glow.

My eyes started to water.

"I made a bath for you, I figured you're probably tired and want to freshen up and while you take a bath and relax, I'll work on dinner. I thought we can have a nice quiet dinner here and maybe watch a movie after." He voiced before gently setting me down.

I turned to face him, amazed.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"I set everything up before I left to pick you up; hopefully the water is still warm. It probably would have been better to wait to the last minute to run the water, but I wanted to surprise you." Edward replied sheepishly.

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Because I love you, you're my girl."

"Now you're going make me cry." I said trying to hold back the tears as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Just relax; I'll let you know when dinners ready." He said.

* * *

I undressed, stepped into the warm water and slowly sank down, hissing along the way as I sat in the tub.

I looked down at my bruised and stitched stomach. My hands slide over what was left of my bump and I cried.

* * *

Edward made a beautiful dinner for us and even went as far as to decorate the table with a vase full of roses.

However, neither one of us had much of an appetite or much to say, spending most of the time tossing the food around on our plates and listening to the seconds of the big clock in the kitchen tick away.

After dinner Edward put on an old black and white movie. Though I don't think either one of us paid attention to the film.

Then it was time for bed. The worst time of the day. The time when you can't hide from your thoughts and fears no matter how hard you try. Your nightmares always find you.

I don't think either of us got much sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

We started out rocky, with sleepless nights and sobs throughout the day. We lived like Zombies. We shielded ourselves from the outside world, leaving the curtains closed and staying in bed most of the day, trying to work on getting much needed sleep, with little success.

Little by little, we worked up to seeking comfort in each other rather than doing it alone, holding each other close when we needed a hug and talking about uplifting, upcoming events like Alice's wedding to take our mind off things and joke here and there.

It took three weeks till we had the courage to head out into the real world again. Bella went back to work and I went back to looking for jobs and hoping to hear from Kami with a job offer.

I noticed that Bella still wasn't talking to me much. Her answers were always short, straight to the point and lacking feeling. It was starting to drive me nuts.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I asked her for like the umpteenth time of the day, hoping for a different response but I always got the same one.

"I'm fine."

I tossed my jacket across the room frustrated and pissed off.

"You're not fine! I wish you would stop saying that your fine and tell me how you really feel."

Bella's once docile form turned loud and angered as she got in my face.

"You want to know how I feel? I'm devastated! I feel so much pain, so much guilt sometimes it's hard for me to breathe! I wake up during the night in cold sweats remembering that awful day, I can't sleep, and I don't have an appetite. All I want to do is scream, in fact sometimes I scream into my pillow while you sleep, hoping to get out all this pain and misery I feel and it never works. It's always there!

Sometimes I think about killing myself just to end my suffering. Was that good for you?"

"Bella…" I said through watery eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I knew things were hard for Bella, but I thought it was just like any other challenge we had in the past and we would get past it. I never thought she would sink so low as to consider killing herself. I thought we were slowly moving past all the heartbreak. I thought we were doing it together.

* * *

**BPOV**

"How are you doing Bella, and please keep in mind that you are not being judged by your answer." Dr. Roberts asked.

"I feel like I'm suffocating in guilt. It hurts; it hurts to see that pained look on Edward's face, knowing I put it there. It kills me that I killed his happiness and that I killed his chances of being a father."

"Bella, it's not your fault."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. I'm sick of the constant questions about my wellbeing. I don't deserve their worries. I'm the bad guy. I killed my child."

I left out a snuffle trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I can only imagine how hard something like this could be for someone. You've lost a child and it's a heartbreaking situation to be in, that is evident but there seems to be some fears hidden beneath the surface here. Tell me Bella, what are your fears?"

"I don't understand." I said as a tear slide down my cheek.

"You already lost something dear to you Bella, yet you sound as though you still have something to lose. What is it? What do you fear of losing?"

"Edward of course." I answered, wiping my falling tears with a tissue.

"Bella, you and Edward have been through so many hard times together as it is, why would you start questioning his loyalty now?"

"You can only push a person so far, sooner or later they break and I fear Edward is about to reach that limit. He has come so far and I was always the one to help him and now I'm the one breaking him. I feel like the day I killed our baby, I killed our future together.

Nothing was going right for Edward, nothing good ever came into his life, except this baby. It was his chance to change things in his life, become the man I always knew he could be and that he always wanted to become and I killed that opportunity for him, I killed his dreams."

"Bella, you're wrong. Edward came in here for a month straight and talked about you nonstop. Yes, he talked about other things too, like how crappy his life was at times and the stress in his life but you were never the reason for the stress.

It was you that made Edward want to become a better man and that was long before you were pregnant. So don't think you had little impact in his life, because I can tell you, you made all the difference.

Honestly Bella, I hated to think were Edward would be if it wasn't for you entering his life. You changed him in ways I didn't think possible and it's a good thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You should take some credit too Bella. You stuck around for Edward during his hardships, you don't think he would do the same for you, after all you have done for him?"

"I liked to think so but we have been through so much, a person can only take so much before it becomes too much."

Bella, that's what a relationship is all about, struggles and overcoming them together. It's not all rainbows and sunshine all the time. I know it's hard to think you're on the right path or things are improving when you have obstacles that get in the way, but the only thing you can do is be there for each other and take one step at a time and soon the happy days will come."

"Thanks Dr. Roberts."

"Anytime sweetie, oh and before you go, I want to give you this." She said handing me a binder full of blank paper in it.

"What is it?"

"It's a journal, sometimes it helps to write out your feelings. It's a good way to express yourself. It's not healthy to keep all those thoughts inside. You have to get them out and let them go."

"Do I have to show this to anyone?" I asked uncomfortable with the idea of someone knowing my deep dark feelings.

"If you feel comfortable you can show me or Edward and if not, keep them for yourself. In the end the journal is just for you, so you become aware of your true emotions and how to overcome the bad ones, okay?"

"Thanks."


	15. Consumed by guilt

**FYI: **Sacrifice by Twilight44, you should check it out if you haven't already. It's getting really good.

* * *

**EPOV**

Time was flying by and so was money. All my hard earned money was heading right out the window. I spent hours, nights and even days trying to come up with a solution to our money problems. In addition to our regular household bills, electricity, water, cable and groceries, we now had a car bill and a large hospital bill to pay off as well with Bella's accident.

My parents offered to help pay half the hospital bill and car bill. As much as I didn't want to take their money, I decided it was the only smart thing to do. I had yet to find a job that I so needed and Bella was working less hours with her recent accident and emotional state of mind.

I promised my parents I would eventually pay them back. They didn't want to hear another word of it. They were just happy they could help ease some of our stress and money problems off of us and of course wanted to see Bella get better.

They never said it but I could tell they now thought of Bella as a part of the family, the daughter they never had. It meant a lot that my parents took Bella in with open arms. She was everything to me.

When bills starting to come from my own house I made the wise choice to rent it out. It only seemed right, I never hung out there anymore, not since the day I showed Bella the house.

It just didn't feel like home anymore, it never did. Bella was my home.

I had cable and water bills pilling up. It only made sense to rent it out for some extra cash and possibly sell it one day.

My mother of course decided to take it upon herself to fix it up, making it look cute and modern to help get someone interested in it. I had to admit she did a great job. She made it look bright and welcoming.

It seemed like our bad luck was turning around. It turns out my cousin Rosalie and my old roommate Emmett were looking for a house together and thought it would be a perfect starter home for them.

I wasn't sure if they really did want it or if they were just trying to help Bella and me out of a jam but either way, I appreciated their help. It comforted me to, to know I had family close by as well.

Charlie came around almost every day to see Bella since her accident. He would come in the morning before his shift and at night on his way home from work. I could see he really cared for his daughter; he was just scared for her. He still was a little iffy about me but I think he respected me a little better for sticking out and taking care of his baby girl when I was never legally bonded to her.

Charlie told me once that he could tell my type a mile away, that I was the afraid of commitment type and that I would only break his daughter's heart in the end when she would want more and I wouldn't be able to give it to her.

I told him his theories weren't far off. That I was once scared of commitment and what it meant but not anymore, not with Bella. She was my rock and she gave me strength, courage and confidence. She made me a better man.

Then he asked me if I loved his daughter so much why I never thought about marriage.

I replied; "who says I never thought about it?"

He gave me a look over then nodded and that was the end of our conversation.

It made it easier for me whenever he came over to see his daughter or when Alice came to visit. I didn't want to leave Bella's side in her unstable condition but unfortunately I had to, I had bills to pay, things to take care of and it gave me great relief to know I had someone there to watch Bella while I went out running errands.

* * *

It was later in the week when I heard from Kami, she came through with her deal, telling me the six most beautiful words I had ever heard.

"I have a Job for you."

I sat up in my bed, alert and excited.

"It's a real job, not like before right?" I asked carefully, knowing I could not mentally do that undercover crap again to Bella or myself.

"Yes, Edward. It's a real job. You will be working as a teacher's assistant for a college professor I know." She explained.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile at the news. It was the first real smile I had in a long time and it felt great to do it again. I couldn't wait for the day when Bella could join me.

I turned my head and glanced down at Bella's sleeping form. She was facing the wall, curled up in a ball; the covers hid everything but the back of her head. She seemed so cold, I wanted to comfort her during her time of need but I didn't know how. She wouldn't let me in.

I decided to let Bella grieve in her own way. I was just glad she was seeing Dr. Roberts, knowing if I couldn't help her, she certainly could.

I had hope for us still. I knew one day Bella would come around I would just have to be patient and understanding till then. I didn't want to force her to heal faster; it would only make things worse.

**God how I miss her smile, that light in her eyes, her giggle.**

**I miss my Bella. **

**I haven't seen her shine through in quite a while.**

"That's great Kami. This news couldn't come at a better time." I confessed, glancing over at the night stand full of bills.

"Yeah, I heard about Bella's accident… I'm so sorry Edward. I can't imagine what you guys must be going through. Give Bella my blessing, will you?" Kami replied, sympathetically.

I held back the tears that were threatening to come and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I will and thank you Kami, for everything."

"It's my pleasure. I like helping a Good Samaritan when I can. It comes with the job I guess."

I let out a little snicker, feeling like I was on cloud nine with the latest news.

"When do I start?"

* * *

**BPOV**

_September 9th 2011_

_I feel pain everywhere. __**I FEEL**__. That's the most shocking thing about this whole situation. I still feel. After everything I have been through, all the tears I have cried, I thought I would feel numb by now but I still feel pain, everyday it hurts. Everyday I'm alive is another reminded my baby is not._

* * *

_September 14th 2011_

_I'm dead. I feel __**DEAD**__. I should be dead but miraculously I still have a heartbeat._

* * *

_September 17th 2011_

_Edward still stays by my side. How could he forgive me so easily after what I have done? He really is an angel. He's an angel and I'm the devil. I gave him false hopes, gave him the illusion he was safe with me, he trusted me and __**I KILLED**__ his soul._

* * *

_September 24th 2011 _

_I hate when Edward wraps his arms around my midsection. I used to love it but now it tortures me, reminds me of the fact my baby is gone. It reminds me I'm empty inside, absolutely empty. I feel like someone just ripped out my heart and stomped on it. __**I DID THIS. **__I have no one to blame but myself._

* * *

_September 30th 2011_

_I had another nightmare. I'm pregnant in my dreams, set to pop actually. It starts off like all the rest, sweet and pleasant. I feel my baby kick much like I did that day. I feel warmth and life. Then it all turns horribly wrong. I feel pain lots and lots of pain, sharp, agonizing pain. I scream. There is blood everywhere. I cry out for help. I cried out for someone, anyone to help me but no one comes, no one hears me. I'm all alone. __**IT HAUNTS ME.**_

* * *

"Help me, someone help me!" I shouted in my sleep.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward's voice broke through the barriers of my nightmare, shaking me awake.

Tears slid down my face as I opened my eyes and faced him.

I tried to be strong, I tried to shield him from my pain but I couldn't hide it anymore. It was unbearable and eating me alive.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me the nightmares were getting worse?" He asked concerned, wiping a tear away from my cheek.

"What's the point? You can't fix this, you can't change the past. No one can." I argued, whipping the remainder of my tears off my face.

"What can I do Bella? Please tell me. I… I'm at my wits ends here. I don't know what to do." Edward stressed.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can say or do that's going to make me feel any differently; I just have to deal with this on my own." I said honestly.

"Is the journal helping any?"

"A little bit, but the nightmares are nonstop, it's hard to find the strength to sleep not knowing if I'm going to wake up screaming from another nightmare or not." I confessed, feeling worn out.

"Maybe you should see if Dr. Roberts can give you some prescription drugs?"

I rose from my spot not believing his words.

"As if what Edward? You think I'm going crazy now? You think I'm mental!" I shouted upset.

I got up so fast I nearly fainted out of the rush of things. I clung to the side of my dresser for support as Edward rushed to my side to help.

"Bella, you're not healthy. I'm worried about you. You need something to calm your nerves and help you sleep peacefully at night. It's wouldn't be a permanent thing, it would only be until you started feeling better, more like yourself."

I started to tear up again and Edward instantly took me in his arms.

"How did I get here, what's happening to me?" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. I promise. Everything will work out." He whispered into my ear while swaying me back and forth in his arms.

My eyes lids were getting heavier and heavier by the second. Before I knew it I was passed out.

* * *

*** **Did anybody notice that Bella had a hidden message in her journal entries? If you read only the** BOLD **words you will see it says; "I feel dead. I killed. I did this. It haunts me."

**Note:** I would love to hear your thought on this chapter as well as the last few chapters I did and did not receive a review from. ;)


	16. Shock of a lifetime

**EPOV**

"Edward, can you run these papers down to the main office for me? They need to be in by five and unfortunately I still have things I have to take care of here." Ms. Clearwater asked.

"Sure. No problem." I replied picking up the stack and making my way towards the door.

"Oh and Edward, you can leave once your done with your errands, I'm sure you want to get back to Bella as soon as possible." She added with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Clearwater; I really appreciate this job opportunity and your understanding with my current situation at home."

"Of course Edward, have a nice night."

"Thanks, you too." I said before exiting the room.

* * *

I had only started working for a week but things were going really good with the assistant job Kami found me. Ms. Clearwater was a very nice, older teacher and worked around my home schedule, considering I still had Bella to worry about.

My job was to grade papers, run errands, and pass out assignments to the students. It was a simple part time job and the pay wasn't the best but it was a good stepping stone and a huge improvement from working as an escort.

Bella had yet to seek medication for her sleeping problems. She said she wasn't a big fan of relying on pills to help her sleep. She wanted to find sleep the natural way.

I understood with what she meant, pills today have so many harmful side effects. Sometimes I thought people were just better off dealing with their troubles in more natural, safe ways but there were limits.

Sometimes people needed that extra help and I felt Bella was one of them.

She promised me if she had anymore nightmares she would try pills and I agreed to let her take care of things her own way unless the nightmares came back.

I usually made sure to have someone watch over Bella when I was away from the house, Alice or Charlie preferable but if they couldn't do it I would have Jake swing by to see how things were. However I wasn't too thrilled at the thought of having Jacob near Bella when I wasn't around.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that he once showed interest in Bella himself and they got along so well. It was a little hard to take at times.

I normally made sure Bella had someone else by her side just in case something happened or she needed help but Bella insisted she was fine in the day time.

She told me it was only at night when she had to try to sleep that it was a challenge for her and that she hated having people surrounding her all day long, practically breathing down her neck every step she took, watching her as if she was going to literally break.

So, out of respect for Bella I granted her request to try things her way and let her have her freedom during the day.

* * *

I opened the front door and set my keys on the coffee table that was located in the living room before proceeding further into the house in search of Bella.

There was no movement in the house, no sign of life.

It was quiet, too quiet.

I could smell smoke coming from the kitchen. I ran in to find an empty pan on the stove, burning up. I quickly turned off the burner and put the burnt pan into the sink, running some water over the scorched bottom.

I shielded my face as the pan sizzled against the water and smoke filled the air. I turned off the sink and exited the kitchen coughing and trying to get some fresh air.

It wasn't till I could breathe clearly again that Bella came back to my mind. I had yet to see her since I got home and the pan that was on the stove top clearly had been abandoned a long time to have been so burnt on the bottom.

**Where is Bella?**

I thought the worst and frantically began to search the house.

"Bella?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"Bella answer me!" I shouted, panicked.

It wasn't till I walked by the bathroom door that was cracked open that I heard the sound of vomiting. I quickly opened the door to find Bella down on her hands and knees with her face down in the toilet.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing soothing circles over her back as she finished throwing up.

Her forehead had a sheet of sweat covering it. Her face looked so pale. She looked exhausted and weak.

"It's nothing; I'm just coming down with something. It's nothing to worry about, really. It comes and goes."

"Bella if you are sick we should take you to the doctors. You don't look good at all. You need to see someone."

"I'm fi…" Bella began to speak before rushing back to the toilet to vomit some more.

"Bella, you're not fine. You're making yourself sick with all this lack of sleep and not eating as much as you should. Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." I demanded, helping Bella get back on her feet.

* * *

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me lately. I could barely get any food down without throwing it back up. I figured it was just a bug I caught or was just caused from being overstressed. I didn't think it was anything serious but Edward did and I was too weak to argue back so I let him take me to the hospital to get looked at.

* * *

Doctor Kat entered the room looking over my paperwork. I couldn't wait for her to confirm I was completely fine and that Edward was just overreacting. Then maybe he could ease off of me a little.

"Well, as you know your temperature was normal, no sign of a fever. So we went ahead with blood work to be on the safe side and the results were compelling."

I eyed the doctor strangely as Edward stood by my side completely on edge. He was more nervous than I was.

"What do you mean, doctor? What did you find out?" I asked.

"You will be happy to know you're not sick Bella."

"See, I told you." I voiced to Edward trying to ease his worries as well as rub it in a little bit.

"How can that be, I mean look at her, it doesn't take a genius to see she isn't well." Edward argued gesturing towards my pale complexion.

"We did find something…" Doctor Kat went on catching our attention again.

"Bella, you have a condition called Superfetation."

My once light, calm behavior abruptly turned serious and a matter of seconds. I gulped seeing it was no laughing manner anymore.

"What, what is that?" I asked, biting nervously on my bottom lip.

"It is an extremely rare ailment that occurs when a women ovulates more than one egg, but the eggs are released at different times, sometimes up to 24 days apart. There have been only 10 recorded cases of the phenomenon. This makes you number eleven Bella."

"I don't understand." I said having a hard time wrapping my head around what she was saying.

"You're your still pregnant Bella."

A gasped could be heard, I wasn't sure if it was from Edward or myself.

I felt like Doctor Kat was playing an awful trick on me. My baby was dead, I know it was. I remembered the accident well.

"What are you talking about? My baby died; I still have the scar on my stomach from the procedure."

Now it was the doctor's turn to be confused.

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in. Let me explain."

Edward and I remained quiet as Doctor tried her best to clarify the impossible.

"You got pregnant with your first baby and then some time later another egg was fertilized.

Bella we never did c section on you, that scar that is on your stomach is from a piece of glass from your car window that cut you during your accident and we stitched it up.

There was talk of a doing c section till we saw the blood running down your legs and realized you already had a miscarriage during the accident. We left the dead fetus alone letting your body break it down naturally.

We even did an ultra-sound to make sure you truly miscarried. We didn't hear a heartbeat; the dead fetus must have been covering your other baby. Therefore, baby number two went unnoticed.

It's quite remarkable; the way your deceased baby was arranged in your stomach protected your other baby from the blast of the accident.

Bella you're still very much pregnant."

Tears slide down my face at the news. I couldn't believe it. It was a beautiful miracle for sure. I felt like god was testing me, he wanted to make me realized what a blessing being a mother was before I became one myself.

I never have been so happy; I was tearing up and smiling like a fool.

"Really?"

Once Edward recovered from his shock he pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed happy tears into his shoulder as he whispered in my ear how much he loved me and how he knew everything would work out.

God definitely worked in mysterious ways.

"Okay, I'm going to do an ultrasound now; to make everything is okay with your baby." Doctor Kat said opening up the hospital gown to reveal my somewhat raised stomach.

I gasped as the doctor squeezed some lube on my belly.

"You okay?" She asked noticing my reaction.

"Yeah, it's just a little cold."

Edward and I weren't out of the woods yet, there was still the baby's health that was under concern. We had no idea what shape the baby was in, if it would even be strong enough to survive.

I watched eagerly wanting to know if my one live baby was okay.

Edward grabbed my hand seeing my anxiety and I gave his hand a tense squeeze feeling the nervousness building up inside me.

"Okay, everything looks good and healthy; your baby has nice development and a strong heartbeat. Looks like your around four months along."

I let out a breath of relief at the doctors words and Edward gave my hand a light squeeze in comfort.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

I perked up at this excited and nervous at the same time. Edward and I shared eye contact briefly before he gave me a nod in agreement.

"Yes, we want to know."

"It's a girl."

I felt my eyes watering yet again at the news.

I couldn't believe the turnaround of events in the last couple of hours, the drastic changes in my mood. It all felt so surreal.

Before I could wrap my head around everything Edward pulled me into another embrace, we both cried tears of joy and whispering I love you's to each other.

It was one of the best moments in my life.

* * *

**Note:** I have a new story out called Lonely Texters. It's an Edward/Bella story and it is based on true events. Please read at least the first couple of chapters, if you're not interested that's fine but I would love to hear what you guys think of it. ;)


	17. Baby names

**Note:** I am so sorry for the lack of an update. Life called. lol. Anyway, the end is near. There should only be about two or three chaps left, which will be Alice's wedding and the epilogue.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off each other since we left the hospital. We held hands , lean against each other's frame and stole kisses from time to time, all while getting wet by the rain that was starting coming down.

We didn't care, in fact we didn't even notice. We were on a high like no other.

I think we both realized god was giving us another chance to start a new, one that should not be wasted.

I made a promise to myself that I was never going to take what I had for granted again and I think Edward felt the same way.

* * *

We entered the house soaked with our clothes clinging to our bodies. Both of us worked quickly trying to warm up, pressing our forms against each other and making out heavily.

We decided the bedroom was too far away and laid on the plush carpet of my living room.

Our wet clothing was toss away. The only source of heat we had was each other. Edward's mouth on my exposed skin felt like fire and made me melt. The feel of his hard dick against my opening made me ache for relief.

I wanted him, heart, body and soul.

Just one look, one touch, one word and he had me.

Edward stopped his kisses on my body and looked me in my eyes as he moved a wet strand of hair out of my face.

"You're so beautiful. Sometimes it amazes just how much. How did I ever get so lucky?" He voiced sweetly.

I blushed and found it hard to look back, his stare was so intense, and it made me wet and nervous.

"Me? You're the one with the amazing body and heart. If anyone is lucky, it's me." I replied.

Edward snickered against my neck, giving me chills. Then rubbed his hard dick against the outside of my pussy, teasingly

"Feel that? He whispered huskily in my ear.

I gasped and bit my lower lip to suppress a moan.

"Feel how much I want you, how much my body yearns for yours?" He continued.

"Edward, I want you so much, please." I begged.

It wasn't long till I got my way.

* * *

Jasper and Alice gave us an early baby gift. A video game box. (Roll eyes.)

Well Jasper gave it to us anyway. I don't think Alice even knew Jasper did such a thing. I doubt she would have allowed him to give us such a tacky/brainwashing gift. She was more for sweet, cute and girly gifts.

The game originally belonged to Jasper but Alice told him that he would have to give it away before they marry. She didn't want him to become a lazy, video craz husband that ignored his wife and stayed glued to a game all day long.

Ah, Alice and her crazy mind.

Jasper decided to give it to us as an early baby gift and assured me we could play various games on it, from little toddler Disney games, karaoke, bowling to the more mature, adult games like Resident Evil.

**How charming, just what I want, my daughter to become a game addict.**

I think Jasper figured if he gave his Wii game set to Edward and I, Alice would get off his case and he might be able to still play a game or two when he came to visit.

I smiled and thanked him and informed him it would be some time till our daughter could play a game. He then assured me the set would last a long time and that it wouldn't go to waste.

Edward and I were a little iffy about the whole throwing a baby shower thing considering what we went through during my early pregnancy and decided not to have a baby shower till after the baby was born. We didn't want to jinx anything.

Edward's mom was a little disappointed to hear that but said she understood and insisted she still throw the shower for our soon to be daughter once we set a date that we were comfortable with. Edward and I both agreed if all went well she could plan a shower a month after I delivered.

* * *

Edward and I sat on the couch, a game control in each one of our hands, playing the Wii game Jasper gave us all the while trying to figure out girl baby names at the same time.

"What about Blaire?" Edward suggested as he pounded away on the game controls.

"Blaire, Really? That name is so played out. Ever heard of Gossip Girl?" I replied as Edward hit a button and won the game.

"Yes!" He shouts, giving the air a fist pump.

I pouted looking at the screen, seeing the GAME OVER; Flashing in my face. "Not fair, you played this before."

"Aww, come on Bell, don't be such a sore loser." He said, playing with my hair, making a mess of it.

"I'm not; you're just a sore winner." I answered, swatting his hands from my locks.

Edward laughed; "yeah, okay, whatever makes you feel better."

"I like Vivian." I suddenly announced.

"Vivian. Vivian huh? I like that. What made you think of that name?" Edward said turning to face me.

"Well, Pretty Woman is one of my favorite movies and Vivian was the hooker's name. It's kind of symbolic for us, don't know think?" I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Are you referring to me as a female hooker?" Edward said placing a hand on his chest as if he was hurt.

"Do you like the name or not?" I asked, ignoring his previous question.

"How come I have to be the girl, why couldn't I be Richard Gere?" He argued, arching a brow at the thought.

I busted out laughing; "I'm kidding Edward and in that movie the woman was the hooker not the guy."

Edward playfully pouted; "Gee, thanks a lot."

"Fine, you can be Richard, now do you like the name or not?"

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Good, now that that's settled, I want a rematch." I said grabbing hold of my controls once more.

"What do I get if I win?" Edward asked, arching an eyebrow.

"If you win you get a kiss from my sinful lips." I said giving them a lick to tease him.

"Hmm tempting."

"And if I win…"

"Doubtful." Edward said jokingly.

I playful shoved him.

"If I win, you have to do the dishes." I voiced with a smirk.

"Eh, okay deal."

We shook hands and it's wasn't long before that the game was over.

* * *

"You missed a spot." I pointed out as Edward cleaned a dish.

"Smart ass." He replied.

I giggled.

"I'll help you dry." I said grabbing a nearby dish towel.

"Thanks babe."

We work in silence cleaning the remaining dishes. It was a nice, calm and comfortable moment between us.

"I know I didn't win but can I have a sample of that sinful kiss you were talking about?" Edward asked.

"Well since you asked nicely."

I raised my feet off the ground and placed my arms around Edward's neck before leaning in and giving him a kiss to remember.

As we parted I noticed he was in deep thought. He got a strange look on his face as his eyes meant mine again.

"You okay?" I asked through giggles, finding his expression amusing.

"I just realized something." He said.

"Oh, and what's that's?" I humored him, leaning into his form slightly.

"We are about to be parents and we have never been out on a date together." He claimed.

"What? No, that can't be. We must have. There was that one…err… oh my god, your right, we never have. Wow, well that's something interesting to tell our daughter." I said with a laugh.

My snickers turn to silence when I noticed Edward wasn't laughing. He looked rather concerned and stressed on the issue.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have asked you out on a date a long time ago. I don't know why I never brought it up before." Edward voiced in frustration.

"I do, life got in the way, drama got in the way. We both had a lot to deal with at the time. It's no one's fault Edward, really. It's not a big deal." I answered.

"Yes, it is. We should be going on dates. I'm mean, we are together and having a baby and all. The truth is I wanted to ask you a long time ago. I never did though because I was stupid and scared."

I smiled at this.

"Well you're not scared now, are you?" I teased.

A slow smile spread to his lips and he grabbed my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me?"

"I thought you would never ask. Yes, of course."

Our lips met in a sweet kiss before we parted ways to get ready for our first official date.

* * *

**Note**: Reviews wanted as always! ;)


	18. The wedding

**Note: **So sorry for the long, long wait. I had reasons, busy, lack of motivation and ideas and work. Enjoy! I love reviews. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

"Everything set for tonight?" Jasper asked me through the full length mirror as he adjusted his grayish brown jacket.

"What, tonight? Oh, yeah. Everything is ready." I voiced as I came into the room, shutting the door behind me to give us some privacy before the big event took place.

Jasper raised an eyebrow through the mirror as he fixed his tie but did not say anything.

I took a seat in my black tux, waiting for him to finish getting ready.

All the grooms' men were wearing the traditional black tux but Jasper had to stand out according to Alice and he did.

Jasper was wearing a grayish brown suit with a vest and matching tie for the wedding.

I tapped my shoe against the floor and played with my fingers as I thought of what was to come tonight.

Jasper turned to me with an amused look on his face," Are you nervous?"

* * *

**BPOV**

"Nervous? Are you kidding? I have been looking forward to this day my whole life." Alice squealed as her other bridesmaids helped her change into her wedding dress.

I offered to help but Alice wanted the revealing of her dress to be a surprised to me.

It was a nice sunny day for a wedding. It was a nice low heat with some mild breezes.

I look out the window in awe at the look Alice had managed to create for her wedding. It was beautiful.

There was a small pond in the far center of where the wedding would take place with a water fall cascading down some rocks. There were huge trees that were full of beautiful fall color leaves on both the left and right side of the placed chairs.

The chairs for the ceremony where white and had a yellow ribbon with a small bouquet of yellow and oranges flowers tied to each one to match Alice's theme for the fall wedding.

Each bridesmaid had either a brown or orange dress.

I had a brown heart shaped dress that went down to my knees with golden sandals that had a one inch heel.

Alice wanted everyone one to wear pumps but being how I didn't like wearing heels and my feet were swollen she let me wear sandals as long as they weren't flat.

"Okay, you can look now." Alice said coming out from hiding.

I took one look at Alice's dress and gasped. It was the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever since.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked excitedly.

I didn't even know how to describe it, to do it justice. It was a strapless princess style dress and the top was heart shaped with some bead work around the bust line and some bead work going down the dresses in different sections along with some scrunching and puffiness that flowed out to the ground. The color of course was a light almost butter yellow.

Alice's favorite color was Yellow, even her butterfly diamond shaped engagement ring was canary yellow.

For her veil Alice decided on an old fashion birdcage style veil which of course rocked the dresses color and for her shoes she went for white pumps with a rhinestone bow on the side of each, reminding me of Minnie mouse.

There were no words, she looked like royalty.

I could feel my eyes start to water, I wasn't sure if it was because Alice looked so grown up and beautiful or if I was just so happy she was getting her happy ending or it was the hormones Vivian was giving me.

I placed a hand on my noticeable bump and smiled. It finally clicked for me. It was happening. It was all really happening. Alice was getting married and I was having a baby.

"You look stunning Alice, really, Jasper's not going to know what hit him."

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. You're going to make me cry and ruin my make up." She said grabbing a napkin to lightly dap under her eyes.

"Come on girls, it's time!" One of the bridesmaids called out.

I handed Alice her flowers, "You ready for this?"

"I was borne ready." She said, giving me a wink before making her way out of the past and on to her future.

* * *

It was a little overwhelming walking down the aisle full of people eyeing you as you went and seeing the priest down at the end, even more so, seeing Edward in his black tux, staring back at me. It was intense, for a moment I felt like I was the one getting married.

I blushed at the thought and smiled like a schoolgirl.

It wasn't before long that it was Alice's turn to walk down the aisle. Watching Jasper's reaction at seeing his future wife and Alice's wide smile as her eyes met his, as though no one else existed. It was priceless and of course brought tears to my eyes yet again.

* * *

**Note: **Next chapter will be the continuation of the wedding. Then the last chap will be a future update on Edward and Bella.


	19. A ring of love

**BPOV**

The Wedding Reception was just as beautiful as the wedding itself. It took place outside in a huge tent. Decorations were done to the T. Alice didn't leave anything undone.

In the middle of each table there was a big clear vase with flowers in the colors of yellows, oranges, and whites with small clear bowls of little yellow or white candles surrounding the vase.

The tent itself had vines making twist and turns all around the top of it. There were white and yellow pedals all over the ground, yellow ribbon tied to each chair. It looked like a little fall paradise.

Alice and Jasper made a handsome pair and seemed genuinely happy. I couldn't help but smile with glee as my best friend had her first dance with her husband. They were so sweet, looking at each other so lovingly, dancing so gracefully, Jasper kissing Alice's hand before he gave her a turn, Alice wrapping her hands around Jasper as if she never wanted to let go.

I watched in awe. They were perfect for each other and it showed.

Edward kept me company at the table as other couple walked to the dance floor to join the happy couple in a dance.

I would have joined the others except my feet were killing me. Edward was great, he got me a plate piled with food and a drink when I wasn't looking and even offered to rub my sore feet. Yup, I surely had a winner.

I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and offered to dance with him. Though my feet were aching I wasn't going to pass up dancing at my friend's wedding. It was a once in a lifetime thing.

I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him over to the dance floor, barefoot. Alice smiled over at us, glad we could join them. I wrapped my hands around Edward's neck and he laid his at the small of my back as we slowly swayed to the music back and forth.

I was able to stick it out for a couple of slow songs but once the fast tracks started coming I knew I was done for, so I headed off the dance floor. Edward offered to come but he looked to be having so much fun so I told him to keep dancing.

Edward began to dance side by side with Jasper to some fast paced booty music, both guys thrusting the air and shaking their ass to the crowded room, acting silly.

They both had Alice and me in stiches. I nearly peed my panties, which thank god I didn't because that would have been embarrassing.

Alice got into it herself shouting at the boys, cheering them on, Jasper more so than Edward. I couldn't cheer, I couldn't even speak, I was having a laugh attack, my face was flush, and my eyes were watering.

Alice's wedding was one of the best experiences I had in a long time, I would never forget that priceless moment.

Edward and I stayed at the party till twelve p.m. By that time the early birds were all leaving or already gone and the late partiers were tearing up the dance floor or drunk off their asses.

Alice and Jasper left the party around eleven, all excited for their honeymoon to begin.

I was exhausted and ready for bed. I clung to Edward's side, leaning against him, my shoes in hands as we made our way back to the car.

* * *

The whole car ride back I found my eyes getting heavy. Edward must have noticed my tired state because he shook my several time and told me to stay awake. I couldn't understand why, it was passed my usually bedtime. Then, I looked him over, he had one hand on the driving wheel and the other he was fidgeting with, he seemed to be thinking hard about something. He looked down right nervous.

"What are you up to?" I asked, curious as to why I being awake when we got home was so important.

"What….nothing. I just don't want to have to carry you into the house when we get home, you're not that light anymore, with the baby weight and I almost hurt my back the last time I tried to lift you." He blabbed.

I playful shoved his side. "I'm not that big yet, you jerk. You're lying; I can tell when you're lying. What's going on?"

"It's a surprise alright." Edward said with a sigh.

I gasped excited, "I knew it, what, what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you and kill the surprise."

I pouted like a little girl that didn't get her way, all the way home.

When the car stopped and was parked, Edward told me to wait in the car till he gave me the word to head inside our house. I was on pins and needles excited for what waited for me inside.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later that Edward finally returned to the car for me. He helped me out of the car and walked with me side by side inside the house. I looked around but could not see anything different.

I curiously looked around the living room, the kitchen and down the hall. It wasn't until I pushed the bedroom door open that I saw Edward's surprise.

I let out a gasp at the sight before me. It was breathtaking.

There were peach and red colored rose petals, scattered all over the bed and ground. There were candles around the counters tops as well giving a warm glow around the darken room.

There were even red rose petals on the ground arranged to read "Say yes."

I turned around stunned to find Edward kneeling down on one knee. I covered my mouth with my hand and began to tear up when I realized what was happening.

Edward took my free hand in his as he began to speak.

"I've never done this before; I'm a little out of my element, so forgive me if I'm not doing it right." He voiced nervously.

"You're doing just fine." I said with a nervous giggle.

"You're my light, you brighten my day. It's because of you that I have hope, because of you that I feel pleasure instead of pain. You lift me up when I'm feeling down. You make me whole. It's you I want, right now; forever. I love you. Bella, Will you marry me?" Edward asked, showing me a beautiful, diamond ring, made for a queen.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." I said teary eyed my hand shaking as he placed the ring on my finger.

Edward had the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen. Without warning he stood up, pulled me into a hug, lifting my feet off the ground. I giggled and cried happily in his hold. When Edward set me back to the ground and we parted, he too, had tears in his eyes, happy tears. I eagerly kissed my soon to be husband's lips.

* * *

**Note:** The next chapter is the last, and takes place years later and just summarizes what everyone is up to. Review. ;)


	20. The end

**Note:** This is just a summary of what happened to the gang later on. I was going to make an actual chp at first but I have lost all drive and ideas for this story.

I'm done and happy to be done with it. Sorry to disappoint you all.

I have been working on this story for forever. I spent a total of two years on this story, which is just crazy. I never spent so much time on a story.

I happy I was able to make it last as long as I did but now it's time to wrap things up and end it. This is the longest and most popular story I have ever created. I'm surprised and glad I was able to create this story and please so many readers with my imagination.

Thanks for reading and the support. Please, check out my channel to see some of my other stories. Thanks again. ;)

* * *

**SEVEN YEAR LATER…**

Bella and Edward got married and had a beautiful, healthy daughter named Vivian.

Alice and Jasper adopted a little boy and name him Seth.

Vivian and Seth became best friends.

Bella and Edward's parents support their decisions and come to visit their grandchild and son and daughter during the holidays, making a real effort to have a family gathering.

Bella still works at the library but decided to take her love of books a step further and write her own novel about her journey in life, finding love and finding herself along the way.

Edward became a music teacher, continuing his love of music and is trying to teach his 7 year old daughter how to play the piano.

Edward finally gets the family, love, the fulfillment he has sought out for.

Everyone lives happily ever after.

**The end!**


End file.
